24 Hours
by romanticangel92
Summary: AU - 11/Rose reunion - Captured by the Daleks in her universe, Rose finds herself in terrible danger as the Bad Wolf is reawakened within her. The Tardis, sensing immense danger, pulls the blonde back into her old universe and into the Tardis, leading to a reunion with the Doctor. However when the Daleks try pulling Rose back, they only have 24 hours to find a way to stop it.
1. Chapter 1 - Across The Universe

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.  
**

**Chapter One - Across The Universe**

The Tardis was a very intelligent ship – after all she did have all of time and space at her disposal and could see every possible timeline: future, past and present and could even see into alternative worlds and realities.

However, there were some things that she wished that she wasn't forced to witness especially when there was nothing she could do to stop it. Checking in on one of her Doctor's old companions (and her favourite if she was being totally honest), she felt terrified when she saw her timeline begin to blur right in front of her. Deciding to find out what was happening, she focused in on Rose Tyler's present and felt a jolt of shock at what she saw happening in front of her.

"_This is impossible, you can't be here" the Tardis watched as her Doctor's favourite pink and yellow human stood shakily in front of the Time Lord's ancient enemies who had her held hostage on board their ship._

"_We sur-vived the destruct-tion of the Da-Leks" one of the gold pepper pot shaped aliens barked."We came through the void and sur-vived" _

"_I can see that mate but what am I doing here? And how did you even survive the explosions going off?" Rose Tyler demanded fearlessly and the Tardis felt a pinch of pride for the yellow haired stray that she had loved so much._

"_We used an emer-gency tele-port" another in the group of six Daleks croaked._

"_You are here be-cause you have the power to re-turn us to the old uni-verse" the first Dalek spoke up again. Rose Tyler's hazel eyes narrowed at the Dalek and she folded her arms as she glared at it._

"_I don't know what you're on about" she scoffed._

"_You des-troyed the emp-er-or of the Daleks, you controlled the power of the time vor-tex" the Dalek responded and the Tardis could sense a little bit of fear radiating from her precious little human._

"_Yeah but that doesn't mean I can do it now. The Doctor took that out of me ages ago" Rose pointed out coolly, although she was inwardly a little scared that the Daleks may be planning to somehow get her to become the Bad Wolf again._

"_You are the Bad Wolf" another Dalek stated as if that was the answer to everything._

"_I was but I'm only human now. Looks like you'll have to find someone else to do your dirty work for you because I can't and won't do it" the blonde snapped, her eyes flashing with anger at the idea the Daleks thought even for a moment she'd help them. She'd rather die._

"_You have no choice" it retorted and two of the Daleks in the group went gliding away down the corridor, away from the main control room where Rose was being kept. The blonde watched them suspiciously as they disappeared and turned back to the ones in front of her._

"_Oi, what do you mean I have no choice?" she demanded and the Tardis felt slightly anxious herself for her Doctor's beloved human as she watched the scene in front of her play out. _

"_We will re-turn to our uni-verse and the Bad Wolf will help us" was all that the Dalek would tell her and the Tardis sensed Rose begin to grow extremely frustrated at their response. However before she could say anything else, she turned to see the two Daleks re-enter the room with a large rail like thing attached to them, with a pair of red velvet curtains hanging over, clearly hiding something from view. Whatever was behind the curtain made Rose's stomach churn at the thought of finding out._

"_The Bad Wolf will help us" the Daleks all began chanting at the same time._

"_Trust me, the Bad Wolf will NOT help you" Rose protested as they all gathered around the mysterious thing in front of them, preparing to pull the curtains apart. The blonde continued in a desperate attempt to stop the giant pepper pots from opening the curtains, having a bad feeling that she knew what was behind it "The Bad Wolf was created to protect the Doctor and she killed all of you the last time she was out, so why'd you wanna bring her back?"_

"_We will con-trol the Bad Wolf" growled one of the Daleks insistently._

"_You can't just control her. I would know since she's me" Rose snapped "and not in any universe would I help a Dalek"_

"_If you do not help us then this uni-verse will be des-troyed" the Daleks threatened her at the same time._

"_Fine, whatever happens next is on your own heads then" Rose yelled, realising that her situation was hopeless. She was trapped; the Daleks were going to do something bad that would either lead to her death or universal destruction or probably both. The Doctor wasn't around to save her, so what was she supposed to do?_

"_The Bad Wolf will be awak-ened" a Dalek declared as two of them used their 'rubber plungers' to attach themselves to the curtains before pulling them away to reveal the time vortex itself. Rose tried to look away but it was too late – her eyes were captivated by the swirling gold light in front of her. _

_The Tardis let out a groan of dismay as she realised that her favourite pink and yellow human was once again lost to the vortex – except this time Rose didn't just become the Bad Wolf, instead the Bad Wolf was immediately reawakened as if she'd never been gone, merely sleeping and turned to stare at the Daleks, gold light shining from every inch of her body._

"_You will do our bid-ding" a Dalek commanded as it glided towards the glowing figure in front of them._

"_You are the Daleks, I am not born to serve you" the Bad Wolf responded firmly, hazel eyes flecked with gold light._

"_You will obey, OBEY" the Daleks shrieked simultaneously at the powerful figure in front of them._

"_I won't let you destroy anymore lives" the Bad Wolf cried, flinging out her arms and prepared to turn the Daleks into dust again. However the Tardis sensed that if Rose was to use that much power without the Doctor around to remind her of her humanity, she wouldn't be able to control it and the whole multi-verse would fall apart. _

_She needed to get Rose to her so she would be safe and protected, not only from the Daleks but from herself as well. She had to pull her back through. She exerted as much energy as she could possibly muster up to reawaken her connection with the Bad Wolf. Immediately the Wolf sensed the Tardis reach out for her and smiled._

"_You cannot hurt me anymore" the Wolf said to the sociopathic monsters in front of her before her whole body disappeared in a blindingly bright golden light. When the light faded, Rose was gone._

"Doctor, you promised me a fun day out" Amy complained as she followed the 900 and something year old Time Lord out of the Tardis corridor and down the staircase towards the console room. As he approached the Tardis monitor, he rolled his grassy green eyes at the Scottish red haired woman in front of him.

"And we will, Pond! We have the whole of time and space to travel around, how is that not a fun day out?" the Doctor scoffed and Amy narrowed her eyes at him in response.

"Doctor, getting nearly eaten by a great big slimy gorilla thingy is not my idea of a fun day out"

"Hey that great big slimy gorilla thingy has a name you know and Charlie was perfectly pleasant to be around!" the Doctor said defensively just as Amy's husband entered the room.

"You think almost getting killed is a laugh, I don't think much of your idea of fun" Rory remarked, joining his wife's side.

"Remind me again why I travel with you two? You always gang up on me" The bow-tie wearing alien complained as he typed in some random co-ordinates.

"Because you love us and you'd be completely useless by yourself" Amy pointed out and the Doctor was just about to give her a witty response when suddenly the Tardis began to shake violently. Amy was sent flying across the floor whilst her husband smacked his head against a railing. The Doctor clung on tightly to the console panel, glaring at the monitor in surprise.

"Doctor, what the heck is going on?" his companion screamed, as she crawled her way to her injured husband's side.

"I don't know! The Tardis is exerting an absurd amount of energy although we are not actually moving!" the Doctor exclaimed with confusion as he pulled his sonic screwdriver from out of his tweed jacket pocket and began buzzing it around in an attempt to find out what was going on with his spaceship.

"Well, tell her to cut it out!" Amy demanded, clinging tightly to her dazed husband.

"I can't – when she does things of her own initiative I can't stop her!" the Doctor responded, looking at his ship with alarm."Speaking of, what are you doing old girl? This isn't like you at all" instead of giving the Doctor a response, a bright gold light filled the Tardis console room and the shaking suddenly began to stop. All three travellers froze to stare at the sight before them and the light quickly began to fade, leaving in its place a figure of a person. The person, clearly a woman, dropped unconscious onto the floor before them. The Doctor quickly made his way over to it and as he did, Amy noticed his face pale significantly.

"Doctor what's going on? Who is that?" Rory inquired from his place on the floor.

"That's impossible, she can't...this is..." The Doctor spluttered and his companions exchanged a look at the sight of a speechless Doctor.

"Doctor, who is she?" Amy repeated the question her husband asked and he turned towards them, a stunned expression on his face.

"Amy, Rory...this is Rose Tyler" he croaked out."And she's from another universe"

**Please let me know what you think of this...this plot bunny just came to me after reading a comment of Matt Smith's about how he'd pick Rose to come back out of all of the former companions for thr 50th anniversary. Don't think it will happen since Steven Moffat's not a huge fan of Rose but this just happened anyway...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Rose

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.**

**Chapter Two - Rose**

Standing in the doorway of the infirmary, Amy exchanged a look with her husband, whose attempts to check up on the unconscious blonde lying on the bed in front of them had all been rebuffed as the Doctor hovered over the woman with a worried frown on his face. Rory and Amy had no idea what was going on at all but after he had announced that he knew this strange person that had virtually appeared out of nowhere he had gone all...un-doctor like. It was beginning to scare the ginger companion slightly since the Doctor she knew was always so energetic and cheery even when they were in life threatening situations, however THIS Doctor couldn't even be bothered masking his concern from his human friends.

"Doctor, who is she?" Amy spoke up for the first time since the blonde – Rose he had called her – had magically appeared in the Tardis. The Doctor hadn't really given either of them the time to speak or ask questions. As soon as he had managed to become unfrozen from where he was standing, he had scooped the girl into his arms and raced off down to the infirmary, his entire face and body tense. When Amy and Rory had followed him, they hadn't known what to say to him since it hadn't seem like the opportune time for inquires and the Doctor made it silently clear that he didn't want to talk about it or her at the moment but Amy could hold back no longer.

"Her name is Rose, I already told you that or were you not listening?" the Doctor answered, his tone slightly snippy much to Amy's surprise and annoyance.

"I meant where did she come from and I know you said another universe but how did she get here? It's impossible, nobody can just 'appear' on the Tardis!" the former kiss-o-gram exclaimed.

"Oh you'd be surprised" responded the Doctor in an airy tone as if this sort of thing happened every day.

"And if she's from another universe, how do you know her? You said all parallel universes are closed off from us when I asked if we could go to one" Amy pointed out, an accusing look on her face.

"They are. Rose is from this universe and is a former companion of mine; she travelled with me years before I met you and Rory. She was the first one I took with me after the end of the time war" the Doctor told them, a distant look in his eyes as he stared at the still, unmoving form of his unconscious friend.

"How did she end up in a parallel universe and then back here then?" Rory asked, giving the only female in the room that wasn't his wife a curious look.

"It's a long story but as for her ending up back here, that I am going to have to ask her when she wakes up. Whatever brought her back here...let's just say it probably isn't good" the Time Lord informed his best friends with his mouth closed in a tight line as he took his sonic screwdriver out of his tweed pocket once again and began running a scan over his former companion. "It's odd though because I can't sense anything wrong with her at all...oh hold on...what's that?"

Amy and Rory watched with concern and bewilderment as the Doctor fiddled with the settings on his screwdriver before pointing it directly at Rose's forehead. As it picked up some readings, the Doctor's eyes widened comically and he whispered "that's impossible, that shouldn't be possible, there must be some kind of mistake...maybe we're just picking up readings from the Tardis herself...this can't be from Rose"

"Doctor, what on earth are you going on about?" Amy demanded, folding her arms impatiently as she glared at the Doctor, growing increasingly annoyed with his vagueness.

"My sonic is picking up some very strange readings from Rose. If its right and it's not coming from the Tardis itself, then Rose is carrying an astronomical amount of time vortex within her which is how I believe she may have managed to get pulled onto into the Tardis, although how she got here from a parallel universe is still unexplainable" the time traveller frowned at the married couple standing by the doorway.

"Is that normal, Doctor, to have the time vortex inside of you? Is that like a side effect of travelling with you?" Rory asked him and the Doctor glanced at the nurse with some surprise.

"That is actually a very good question, Rory, well done" he congratulated Amy's husband who looked affronted at the Doctor's surprise.

"There's no need to be so shocked, Doctor, I can ask questions too" he grunted.

"It was a good question but no, the time vortex is not a side effect of travelling through time and space. The only side effect from that is this thing...it's what I call void stuff" the Doctor informed them, ignoring Rory's disgruntled remark, before continuing when he saw the questioning looks on his companions faces "it's a long complicated explanation for another time, all you need to know is that it's safe" as he said that, the Doctor tried to remove the memory of Rose almost falling into the void from his mind. That wasn't exactly helpful to think about right at the moment."The time vortex isn't something that you can just have inside of you...it's not exactly something you just pick up"

"Then how come Rose seems to have it?" Amy questioned the Doctor and at her question, the Doctor's expression darkened.

"She did something a long time ago...something extremely dangerous, extremely foolish but very brave to save my life. All I'm going to say is that what she did then is probably the cause of what's happening now which should be impossible since I thought I had fixed it ages ago" the Doctor replied, his eyes once again fixed back on the girl he thought he would never see again in his life. "Oh Rose, what did you do? You were supposed to be safe and happy..."

Hearing the Doctor's mutterings that were clearly not meant for them, the couple awkwardly backed out of the room after Amy nudged her husband with her elbow. She may be extremely curious and at times, she might not be one to usually hold back but for some reason this time felt different. She felt as though she would be intruding on some sort of private, intimate moment which was ridiculous because why would the Doctor be having an intimate moment with a former friend? It's not as if he got romantically involved with the people he travelled with was it? Even now he had a hard time dealing with River Song and he didn't even travel with her on a regular bases.

But then Amy remembered the way the Doctor gazed at Rose as if she was some sort of long lost and very valuable treasure, something rare and expensive and the way he carried her to the infirmary - he treated her like a fragile china doll. She saw something in the Doctor's eyes that reminded her of something very familiar and it hit her. She had seen the same look in Rory eyes when he looked at her as though she was the centre of his universe. But that was insane! Wasn't it? There was no way that the Doctor was in love with the blonde girl...was he?

_Rose was dreaming, well at least she assumed she was since she was no longer onboard the Dalek ship but instead was lying on soft, red grass in the middle of a field and was no longer wearing the blue leather jacket, t-shirt and jeans she had been wearing before but a familiar old red hoodie and jeans. She sat up and looked around her, frowning as she didn't recognise her surroundings. The sky was a beautiful fiery amber colour and in the distance there was a large dome encircling a huge city. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her for a moment although she didn't know why._

"_You're on Gallifrey" a voice startled Rose from her contemplation of the world she was on and she jumped up onto her feet, turning to see a crazy looking lady standing behind her smiling crookedly. She had a messy head of black hair and wore a torn and old fashioned blue dress._

"_Gallifrey's gone so that's not possible - but hold on, just who are you exactly?" Rose demanded, completely confused by her surroundings and the appearance of the lady in front of her._

"_I am the Tardis" the woman declared proudly before frowning and adding "...well when I was in human form...but I'm not yet but I will be soon and then I shall have to go back to being a Tardis which will make, is making, has made the Doctor awfully sad"_

"_Err...what?" the blonde looked at the insane woman, dumbstruck._

"_Rose Tyler, I am the Tardis and I am in this form so I can communicate with you. I can rarely talk to anybody even the Doctor but since we are doing this through a physic link then I can tell you what you need to know right now before you wake up and it's too late" the crazy eyed lady said to her and Rose scowled._

"_Am I supposed to just believe you're the Tardis all of a sudden and this is Gallifrey? I don't know what kind of fool you take me for but Gallifrey was in a completely different universe for starters and was destroyed. The Tardis is in that same universe. I'm guessing the Daleks put you up to this" the blonde folded her arms at her, unimpressed and the Tardis laughed with delight._

"_That's my pink and yellow human, I do love my pink and yellow human very much" the woman beamed at her, giggling "and you love me too, you told me so many times"_

"_Did you just call me pink and yellow?" Rose asked with a start. No one ever called her that except the Doctor._

"_Yes, you are my Doctor's pink and yellow human. He still calls you that in his mind even in his new body" the woman informed her softly."He is very worried you know, ever since I pulled you away from the Daleks and back to me where you belong, my little wolf"_

"_You mean you're telling me that you really are the Tardis and this isn't some Dalek caused delusion?" Rose exclaimed incredulously, hoping that was the case because being sent delusional by the Daleks wasn't really a situation that she ever wanted to be in._

"_We have a connection, you see, ever since you looked into my heart and rescued my dear Doctor. Now it's my turn to rescue you; I saw what they were trying to do to you- what they __**did **__do__ to you and I managed to use the vortex reawakened in you to pull you back into the Tardis in your original universe. However I had to exert a lot of energy to do it so I am going to have to rest a bit in the vortex for a while but you are safe for now and the Doctor is taking good care of you" the Tardis explained to her, taking a few steps closer to the shocked blonde._

"_I'm safe...I'm in my old universe? I'm with the Doctor? Does he know that you're speaking to me, that you brought me back?" Rose asked, deciding that she had nothing to lose in trusting that this mad woman was the Tardis. It's not as if she could do anything about it if it was related to the Daleks and if she really was the Tardis she could at least get some answers._

"_The Doctor knows nothing; you will have to tell him when you awaken. Also there is a point to me wandering into your mind...just let me try to remember what it is" the Tardis stood with a frown on her face before her eyes lit up as she seemed to recall what she wanted to say."Ah, that's it now. I must warn you that you are in danger. The Wolf is under your control but only as long as you have the Doctor around to help you to keep it that way. I can see that the Daleks are going to try to pull you back to them and when that starts you will only have twenty four hours to prevent it from happening. If you fail, then you shall be lost forever and the entire multi-verse will be ripped apart by the Daleks and the Bad Wolf"_

"_You're saying I'm going to be the cause of the end of all universes?!" Rose swallowed hard, her heart banging violently in her chest at the Tardis's shockingly grim words._

"_I am not saying that. It is only one of many possibilities I foresee for the near future in the timelines but I also see the Doctor preventing it from happening in many different ways and he is brilliant my Doctor is, he will save you my Rose" the Tardis told her favourite stray gently before a strange expression appeared on her face. Rose furrowed her brows at her with confusion._

"_What? What is it?"_

"_There is something I would like very much to do before I go. Something that I could never do in reality" the Tardis admitted and Rose looked at her questioningly. The Tardis gave her a longing look before asking "would it be alright if I were to hug you, my Wolf?"_

"_You want to hug me?" Rose looked at the human embodiment of the Tardis with surprise and disbelief._

"_Yes, if you don't mind" the Tardis confirmed and Rose shrugged._

"_Alright, if you really want too" the Tardis let out a squeal of delight before running into Rose's arms and hugging her tightly to her. Rose tried to ignore the fact that it was getting increasingly hard to breathe in the strong arms of the woman holding her but before she could say anything, the Tardis released her with a smile._

"_The Doctor was right about you. You are very huggable indeed. That was fun" the dark haired lady grinned._

"_This is mad" Rose said, shaking her head incredulously but grinning at the same time."I just hugged the Tardis"_

"_And I just hugged my pink and yellow human!" the Tardis declared triumphantly as if she'd the lottery or something before her smile faded."But alas I must go now. The Doctor is very concerned about what is happening to you Rose and your body shall start waking itself up soon. I wish you the best, my wolf and only ask now that you stay brave even though it shall get very painful"_

"_What do you mean it'll get painful? What will get painful?" Rose demanded but before she could get her answer the Tardis faded from view and suddenly the area surrounding Rose began to disappear as well into darkness. _

It was then Rose Tyler awoke with a sharp gasp and found herself staring up at a pair of startled, bright green eyes belonging to a young looking but quite unusual shaped face.

"Rose!" exclaimed the voice of the young, weirdly dressed man with surprise and wonderment. It took Rose a few moments to gather her thoughts and realise where she was before taking in the young man's unusual clothing choice, the sonic screwdriver he held tightly in one hand and the intense look in his eyes as though they held the whole universe within them that she'd only seen in one person before.

She tried to get her mouth to open to say "Doctor" but when she tried to speak, she felt like something was keeping her mouth from opening, like she was being gagged by an invisible force. Rose saw alarm begin to rise within the Doctor's (well she assumed it was the Doctor) green orbs as he gazed down at her and she felt her own terror grow as she realised her eyes were beginning to heat up as they started to glow gold and she was completely paralysed, unable to move her body at all.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, it was twice as long as my last one and has been edited and re-edited several times before finally I ended up with this version. I was tempted to make the 11/Rose reunion dead simple and easy but where's the fun in that? the harder things are for them, the better I say!. Anyway thank you for the wonderful, motivating reviews on my previous chapter and I hope I managed to characterise the Tardis alright here.**

**Also - The issue of the meta-crises Doctor will crop up later when things have calmed down a bit and River Song may appear later on but I'm not sure for now since she doesn't really fit in with the story at the moment. I like her character don't get me wrong but I think she's all wrong for the Doctor romantically. Also it should be obvious that she is NOT the Doctor's wife in this and this story is kind of an AU season 6.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 - Present Meets Past

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.**

**Chapter Three: Present Meets Past  
**

The Doctor would never admit it to anybody, not even to himself, but he was scared. The very definition of scared was to be in a condition of alarm or panic and that was certainly the most accurate description of how he was feeling right now. He was downright terrified. Rose lay on the bed before him and had opened her eyes. At first he had been relieved and a little bit ecstatic – how could he not be when he had Rose Tyler in his life once again and she seemed alright despite the circumstances? – but then her whiskey coloured eyes had started to glow a dazzling bright gold and he could see the entire universe, the entirety of space and time swirling around in her irises and his feelings of happiness and relief had quickly given way to fear. If he had not been certain about his readings he'd gotten from her before then he definitely was now.

"No, no, no, Rose Tyler don't you dare do this to me" the Doctor growled and managed to finally unfreeze himself from his state of shock and slight panic to finally jump into action."You need to fight it, Rose, I know you. You're brave, your brilliant and most importantly you're strong. I know you, Rose Tyler, and I know that if anyone can take control of the time vortex then I know it's you" he knew that if he wasn't able to get through to Rose then he would have to take it from her once again, just like last time and regenerate. Now the idea of kissing the blonde wasn't the unappealing part (definitely not), the part he really wanted to avoid was going through yet another body, not that he wasn't all for dying for her, but he didn't have many regenerations left. He was getting reckless in his old age.

"D...D...Doc..." the Time Lord's head snapped towards the unmoving woman whose mouth slowly began to speak at last."Doctor"

"It's me" the Doctor replied quickly, grabbing a hold of her hand in his (they still fit perfectly together even in this new body, he noticed) and looking into her glowing eyes with concern and something else that he would hardly ever dare to admit to anyone, let alone to himself even in his mind. "New body, new face but it's still me, Rose, and I'm going to do whatever I can to help you"

"I-I...know" she struggled to tell him before her mouth closed shut again and her eyes stared up blankly at the ceiling of the infirmary. It was obvious that she was unable to move much and as the Doctor scanned his screwdriver over her, he realised that her current paralysis was the result of her body trying to protect itself from being burned from the inside out by the time vortex and that was...should have been impossible. No normal human being or Time Lord even would have been able to do that, they would have immediately have either regenerated, after becoming a vengeful god or in a human's case, their minds would have been incinerated. Rose's body was taking control of the time vortex fairly slowly but it was one miracle that the Doctor had never in a million years thought he would see (besides from Rose Tyler being brought back to him from a parallel universe for a second time).

"Rose, I know that despite your current situation you can hear me and just know this – I will find a way to fix this and when I do we will have a lot to catching up to do. What you don't need to be right now is to be scared because what is happening at the moment is actually a good thing believe it or not. Your body is temporarily shutting itself down to defend itself from the time vortex taking control. I don't how on earth this is possible, let alone happening, but it is and once you are able to talk and move, we'll examine this more fully. Everything will be okay, I promise you" the Doctor vowed and felt his hearts ache when he saw a single, solitary teardrop leak out of the corner of one of Rose's glowing eyes.

He remembered when he had been paralysed, unable to do anything on the planet Midnight and he felt a slight tremor of horror for Rose if that was anything like he had been through. The utter feeling of helplessness and being forced to be at another's mercy; unable to fight or defend one's self...it was terrible, as if your own body had become a prison. The last person he'd wish anything like that on was Rose Tyler, the girl who had saved him in more ways than one. He squeezed her hand gently and kissed her lightly on the forehead.

"I must run some scans through the Tardis in the console room and let my friends know what's going on but I will be right back, I swear. I'm not going anywhere" the Doctor promised her with a fierce tone to his voice that Rose would have smiled at if she had been able to move her lips at all. As it was she was unable to do anything or react, the Doctor understanding that gave her one last gentle kiss of reassurance on her forehead before walking out of the infirmary and into the console room where he found his two companions deep in conversation, not noticing him enter the room.

"So you really think this Rose girl is the Doctor's girlfriend?" Rory remarked, dubious about the whole thing. The Doctor wasn't exactly the type to pick up girls or date them. Half the time he acted like he had an allergy towards them although sometimes, strangely enough, he was one of the biggest flirts Rory had ever seen.

"Not his girlfriend, no, I think she was more than that" Amy shook her head."I think she was the love of his life"

A cough from behind them interrupted their conversation and both Amy and Rory blushed as they saw the Doctor standing nearby, an eyebrow raised at them. "Done speculating about my love life, Ponds?"

"Sorry Doctor I was just curious since you never said anything about her before now and you act so differently around her..." Amy remarked, giving him a look that demanded answers – a look that the Doctor deliberately ignored. He had more pressing matters at hand rather than the topic of his feelings for Rose, a topic that he hadn't even discussed with the woman herself yet.

"Well it appears I was right about Rose. She has a terrifying amount of time vortex in her body and at the moment she is completely paralysed unable to move, unable to speak apart from a few words that she managed to get out before I left" the Doctor informed them as he moved towards the monitor and began typing something in as he began a full scan of Rose. The Tardis would do a more thorough scan than his screwdriver was capable of.

"What did she say to you, Doctor?" Amy questioned and once again found herself being ignored by the Doctor, much to her irritation.

"The paralysis isn't a bad thing as her body is doing it to protect itself from being incinerated from the inside but what I don't understand is how this is possible. Her body shouldn't be able to defend itself like that, not even a Time Lord could pull off something like that, definitely not a human" the Doctor rambled as the scan started and he kept his eyes fixed on the monitor, awaiting for the Tardis's results.

"What does that mean, she isn't human or something?" Rory asked, his nurse side kicking in, more concerned for Rose's health than what was going on between her and the Doctor.

"She is one hundred percent human" the Doctor replied immediately before frowning "I think..."

"What do you mean you think? How can you not really know if someone is human or not? Wasn't she born on Earth?" the Scottish woman scowled, tired of the Doctor not answering her.

"She was born on Earth but that thing that I told you about that she did to save me...well I can't be too sure to be honest but it may have mutated her DNA slightly which may explain why she is being able to protect herself right now and fight off the effects of the time vortex" the Doctor explained as he stared up at the screen with a look of complete concentration on his face, although he was speaking to them at the same time."She should have died within five minutes of the time vortex taking over her otherwise" he added, remembering that was how long it had taken for it to kill him in his ninth body and Rose was human so it should have killed her in even less time than that.

"Do you want me to check on her while you're here?" Rory spoke up, mind still in nurse mode "I don't think she should be left alone, she may need some water or she could get dehydrated"

"Good idea, Rory" the Doctor agreed, giving him a grateful look and thought briefly about how Rory was in many ways a lot like Rose. They would do anything for the people they love and to keep them safe and were naturally compassionate and caring towards anyone or any living thing that they came across even if they didn't know them very well. It was one of the reasons the Doctor had taken a quick liking to Rory even though he wasn't confident or bold like Amy.

"Now Doctor" Amy started once her husband had left the room."Are you going to tell me what Rose was to you and what she has to do with River?"

"River- What does River have to do with this?" the Doctor frowned.

"Well she seems to be very close to you in the future, I thought she was your wife but then this mysterious blonde turns up out of nowhere and you're behaving strangely of all a sudden" Amy pointed out, her arms folded as she gave him an unwavering gaze. As he waited for the results of the scan, the Doctor had a bad feeling that Amy wasn't going to let the subject drop anytime soon until he had at least said something.

"Rose was only ever just a friend and we were close but then things happened and I lost her. River is someone I will trust and care for very deeply in the future I'm sure, but she and Rose are two different things entirely" was all the Doctor would say on the subject. Sensing that the Doctor was not going to say anymore about Rose, Amy sighed and decided to join her husband in the infirmary.

"I'm sure you must be thirsty by now" Rory said to the paralysed Rose who stared unblinkingly up at the ceiling as he grabbed her a glass of water from the nearby sink. He felt a shiver run down his spine at the gold swirling around in her eyes and the blank, empty look on her face. It was if something had possessed her which in a sense he guessed something had and he felt a pang of pity for the once human girl that lay in front of him. He had dealt with plenty of paralysed patients before back at home at the hospital he worked at and he gathered it must be awfully uncomfortable for her not being able to take care of herself or do anything at the moment. "I'm a friend of the Doctor's" Rory continued speaking as he brought the glass of water over to her."I'm a nurse actually and I think you should have something to drink or you might risk dehydration. I hope you don't mind me doing this" the nurse gently opened the still blonde's dry lips and pressed the glass against them before tipping it so that the water slowly went into her mouth. He watched as she barely managed to swallow the liquid with great difficulty but at least it must make her a little more comfortable.

"The Doctor will be back soon, he's just running some scans I think. I can't really tell what he does when he's pressing all those buttons on the Tardis; it probably takes a genius to figure it out" the nurse let out a self-depreciative laugh."He seems to be really concerned about you, you know. You must have been really important to him to get him so...frenzied" As Rory continued to give the blonde a few more sips of water he was oblivious to her fingers beginning to twitch a little as the feeling in her body began to be restored. Instead of noticing what was happening, he began telling her about how he had ended up travelling with the Doctor in a bid to entertain her as she lay motionless since he remembered many of his patients appreciating being talked to as they were stuck in a hospital bed with no one to visit them at times.

"So get this...he jumps out of the cake at my bachelor party and proceeds to tell the entire room that my fiancé is a great kisser...like who does that? Well I guess the Doctor I suppose" the brunette man snorted before continuing "you can probably imagine my reaction but it all worked out for the best since he ended up sending me and Amy on a date in Venice one hundred years before Casanova was even born. Of course we did end up running into a bit of trouble but this is the Doctor after all so not surprising but ever since then I've been travelling with him and it's been great for the most part. It wasn't so great when I stopped existing and turned into plastic for 2,000 years though" Rory frowned but before he could began telling that story, his fiancé appeared at the doorway with an amused expression on her face.

"Rory, what are you doing?" his wife asked him, with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh I was just talking to Rose, I thought she could use the company" the one-time Roman soldier explained.

"Can she even hear you? She doesn't even look all that with it" Amy remarked, staring at the creepy blank expression on the former companion's face.

"Of course she can hear me. She's paralysed, not deaf" Rory told his wife patiently.

"Well in that case, hello there I'm Amy Pond, I'm Rory's wife" the red head announced and sat on the other side of Rose's bed that wasn't occupied by her husband. "I don't know much about you but you seem to mean something to the Doctor. I hope when you wake up properly we can have a good chat, I'd really like to know who you are exactly since the Doctor is rubbish at explaining things and..." Amy trailed off with a frown as she noticed Rose's arms begin to move along with her twitching fingers. The glow in the blonde's eyes was beginning to fade and Amy exchanged a surprised look with her husband.

"Rory, I think you should get the Doctor right now" Amy exclaimed and immediately, Rory rushed out of the room to go fetch the Doctor at the same time Rose shot up with a start and took in her surroundings, wide eyed.

"Nice to meet you, Amy Pond" the blonde gasped as the Doctor's more recent companion gaped at her with surprise.

**Thank you all for the supportive reviews so far. I'm not sure how well I got the Doctor in character in this chapter since I've got no idea how 11 would react to Rose since it's not happened on the show yet!. However I hope you like it anyway :). Oh and I was watching Rose (the episode) earlier and it reminded me just how caring and compassionate Rose is. I don't think she deserves half the hate that she gets from the fandom.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Shiver and Shake

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs**_**.**  
_

**Chapter Four -Shiver and Shake  
**

**previously...  
**

_Amy trailed off with a frown as she noticed Rose's arms begin to move along with her twitching fingers. The glow in the blonde's eyes was beginning to fade and Amy exchanged a surprised look with her husband._

"_Rory, I think you should get the Doctor right now" Amy exclaimed and immediately, Rory rushed out of the room to go fetch the Doctor at the same time Rose shot up with a start and took in her surroundings, wide eyed._

"_Nice to meet you, Amy Pond" the blonde gasped as the Doctor's more recent companion gaped at her with surprise._

"I'm Rose Tyler but I'm guessing you already know that" Rose continued, as her breathing calmed and she stretched her arms and legs out, relishing being able to move again. She had never really realised how much she took for granted the ability to be able do simple movements until those horrifying moments when she was trapped in her own body, unable to speak or move or take care of herself. She felt a pang of gratitude towards Rory for giving her some water. Her lips were parched. She supposed that was probably a result of being pulled across universes and having the whole of time and space trying to burn her insides.

"Hi there" Amy said awkwardly with clearly no idea of what to say despite her earlier confidence. Maybe it was the fact that the previously unconscious and then paralysed blonde could now speak back at her that had thrown her off. Rose smirked slightly at the dumbfounded expression on the Scottish woman's face.

"Hi, you feeling alright?" she asked and Amy was somehow surprised by the woman's cockney accent. For some reason she had in her head that she would sound a lot more posh, kind of like how the Doctor speaks. She also seemed pretty ordinary for someone the Doctor had strong feelings for (it was obvious from the look in his eyes, regardless of what he refused to say aloud to Amy) and had carried the time vortex around in her body and survived.

"Just a bit surprised, that's all. You're not exactly what I was expecting" Amy remarked and the blonde took no offense from the red head's comment.

"What were you expecting?" she asked, curiously.

"Someone well a bit more like the Doctor to be honest" Amy admitted."You seem kind of just...human"

"That's because I am human" Rose pointed out, not unkindly before the door suddenly swung open and the Doctor came barging in, followed by Rory, as if he had heard that a ton of Daleks and Cybermen had flooded the infirmary while he was away. He stopped in his tracks when he saw that Rose was sat up on the bed, her legs dangling over the side and was chatting casually to Amy like they were old acquaintances, as if her eyes hadn't been glowing a few moments prior and as if she hadn't just been pulled across universes.

"Rose, you're moving and you're okay" the Doctor let out a breath of relief. He hadn't known what to expect when Rory had come charging into the console room, disturbing him from his careful study of the Tardis's busy scans of Rose, and declared that Rose was active. He had been terrified for a moment that her body had finally given way to the time vortex and she was about to be incinerated. He was more than willing to die for her again (obviously) but there was still no knowing what kind of damage would have been done to her for a second time.

"Doctor" Rose's attention was quickly stolen from Amy to the bow-tie, tweed wearing alien in front of her. She greedily drank in every detail of his new form and stared at him as a wide smile began to spread on her face. "You are really you, aren't you?"

"What do you mean I'm really me, Rose Tyler? Of course I'm me! Who else would I be? Well I suppose according to citizens of the planet Tyron the seventh, then I would be their legendary prince of thunder but that's clearly a myth that they took from some very clever manoeuvring that I did with my sonic screwdriver when I had to save them from a very suspicious looking jell-o..." he trailed off when he saw the amused look on Rose's face.

"You're rambling Doctor. Still got a gob I see?" Rose smiled.

"Well not as bad as my last self but I suppose so" the Doctor shrugged before moving closer to her. "Now how are you feeling? Feeling any headaches, dizziness or nausea of any sort?"

"I feel fine, Doctor, surprising really considering in the last few hours I got kidnapped by Daleks, pulled across universes and paralysed by the time vortex" the blonde responded and the Doctor froze at her words. From where they stood behind the Doctor, Rory and Amy exchanged grim looks, obviously remembering their own encounters with the Daleks.

"Sorry but did you just say you were kidnapped by the Daleks?!" the Doctor exclaimed, confusion and worry etched in his face.

"They escaped, Doctor" Rose swallowed, hating being the one to have to tell him that there were still Daleks roaming about after everything they'd gone through."They got trapped in the other universe and somehow found me and took me captive thinking they could use me to get back to this universe"

"That's not possible" the Doctor said slowly, his eyes glazed over with shock."It's not possible"

"I hate to point this out but I probably wouldn't be here if it wasn't true" she responded and the Doctor's brows furrowed at her words.

"What do you mean by that? How DID you get here by the way?" he asked before quickly adding with a very minor smile "not that it's not good to see you or anything"

"Well you should know it's the Daleks fault that I got the time vortex back in my head to begin with. They figured if they could turn me back into Bad Wolf that I'd help them cross universes but obviously their plan failed since the Tardis used our connection to pull me back here" Rose explained and then casually continued with "at least that's how the Tardis explained it to me"

"What? You spoke to the Tardis!" the Doctor exclaimed, his green eyes wide with surprise.

"Only cause' I was unconscious and I had the whole of space and time swirling in my head" the blonde shrugged."Not as if I can just chat to her all the time now or anything"

"Right so this is what happened then and correct me if I get anything wrong. You get kidnapped by a bunch of stray Daleks, they make you look into the time vortex, putting it back in you but wait a second, it didn't kill you instantly like it should have which means you must have some kind of strange, impossible immunity to it but how is that possible? – unless they didn't actually put it back in you but in fact reawakened a small remnant of the vortex that was 'sleeping' inside you that I must have missed when I took it out of you the last time. And then the Tardis sees all of this and senses the danger you must be in so she exerts a huge amount of energy to pull you across through the void and into the nearest safe place which is inside of her and then she jump starts your body's defence systems to protect you from burning up. But of course!"

Everyone in the room stared incredulously at the Doctor as he paced excitedly up and down the room, a look of utter concentration on his face as he theorised what had happened to Rose and quickly put the pieces together. Well no one should be surprised that it took him not long at all, he was a 900 year old Time Lord with a universe worth of knowledge stuffed inside his genius brain, he thought to himself smugly.

"So you're saying the only reason I'm not a corpse right now is because the Tardis is shielding me or something?" Rose asked with eyes full of confusion from the Doctor's manic theorising.

"No, no, no, not shielding" the Doctor stopped in his movements and gave Rose a soft, reassuring expression."You are doing this all by yourself, amazing thing that you are, the Tardis just gave you a little power boost so to speak to get you going and now your fine, look at you you're gorgeous!" Rose blushed at his words while Amy smirked at her husband.

"So did she remove the time vortex from my head or what, Doctor?" Rose inquired, a little nervous that she might suddenly start glowing all over again.

"No, I don't think so. I have my suspicions about what's happening to you but I won't know for sure until the Tardis has finished running her diagnostic on you" the Eleventh Doctor explained soberly.

"Okay so I guess I'm just gonna have to wait and find out then, yeah?" she sighed.

"Rose, I promise you it's going to be fine" the Doctor told her gently, sitting beside her on the bed. Amy and Rory took it as their cue to leave, slipping out of the infirmary and heading towards their own bedroom. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Have I ever failed you before, Rose Tyler?"

"No" Rose replied with a sad smile."I've missed you, you know"

"I was with you the whole time" the Doctor pointed out, thinking about the meta-crises. He wondered what had happened to him and got a bad feeling when he saw the stricken expression appear on Rose's face."What happened to me Rose?" he asked, whilst thinking how odd those words would have sounded to anyone who didn't know about the meta-crises.

"We were happy" Rose smiled, her eyes glazing over with tears."He was you in all the ways that counted but he couldn't hold all that information inside his mind and was beginning to burn up. He didn't die, Doctor, if that's what you're thinking" she said, seeing the expression on the Doctor's face."He lost all his memories, forgot who he was completely. He became a completely different person, ended up getting a job as a teacher. He fell in love with someone else, I wasn't his type apparently"

"Oh Rose, I am so sorry" the Doctor said, his voice breaking slightly at the pain that Rose must have gone through, especially after crossing parallel universes to find him.

"No worries, Doctor, I just hope that he's happy and having a fantastic life. I don't resent you for what you were trying to do on the beach, I know you were trying to give me a gift and if things had worked out the way they were supposed to, I'm sure that we would have had a good life together" Rose gave him a shaky smile to reassure him she wasn't mad at him and the Doctor, without even having to think about it, found his arms automatically wrapping the blonde into a warm, tight hug.

"I should have realised Rose...I mean Donna would have died if I hadn't wiped her memory of me and I should have known something similar would have happened to the meta-crises Doctor" The Doctor told her, his voice full of the guilt and regret that he felt now. If he had known of all of this was going to happen, he would have allowed Rose to stay with him even if that meant taking her away from her family as selfish as it was. It had felt like he'd been stabbed in the hearts repeatedly when he had forced himself to walk away from her forever.

"It's okay, Doctor, you didn't know" Rose said firmly, pulling out of his arms and out of the hug but taking his hand in her own as naturally as she used too. In a way it felt like she had never left although her absence had been felt painfully so.

"Are you alright, by the way? Stupid question, of course you're not alright, you've just been forced away from your family by the Daleks and have all of time and space jammed inside your brilliant mind" the alien mentally rolled his eyes at himself. He had been rambling on about what was wrong with her without bothering to ask her how she was feeling – scared, obviously.

"We've been through worst" Rose shrugged and the Doctor felt his lips quirk upwards into a smirk.

"I suppose so" he agreed."You somehow always manage to bounce back though"

"I love the new look by the way. Sarah Jane was right. You do keep getting younger and younger although your dress sense is as different as ever" the blonde smiled at him brilliantly and the Doctor found himself grinning, not minding that the focus had suddenly shifted from her to him.

"Ninth me would have had a fit, probably" he admitted."Although he'd probably be more concerned about what you thought"

"Well I think you look great" Rose told him firmly."I love the bow-tie"

"Bow-ties _are _cool" the Doctor felt slightly smug at Rose's words. Amy tried to persuade him otherwise but Rose Tyler had confirmed what he had always known and if he was going to take anyone's word on the subject it would be hers and not just because it happened to be the same opinion that he had (not that it didn't help of course).

"Although by the looks of it people will probably start having me mistaken for your mother soon enough" the leather clad woman smiled, half joking.

"Rose...about that" the Doctor drawled, thinking about his speculation about the changes Bad Wolf had brought about in Rose. He supposed now was a good a time as any to drop it on her."If I'm right and I usually am - let's face it - I believe that you're not going to be aging for a long time, if ever"

At his words, Rose stared at him wide eyed with shock.

**Thanks as always for the wonderful, encouraging reviews, they really motivate me to keep writing. Anyway, this chapter was originally a bit longer but because I wasn't satisfied with the amount of plot I had piled into one chapter I've split it in half and part 2 will be a shorter fifth chapter that will come around mid-week instead of my usual time as soon as I've started writing the sixth chapter.**

**One more thing I need to get cleared up is that I don't have a beta-reader nor do I have anyone who edits my chapters. I do everything myself, I take a week to update because I re-read everything, edit mistakes I spot and I can only get so far with that and the help of spell checker. I thought about asking a relative or friend to edit this for me but since none of them watch DW and think its lame (can you believe that?) I don't really want to bother them with it. I have tried having a beta before but it didn't really work out and since I have no patience to wait (lol), what I would like is that if any of you spot glaring, hideous mistakes that you please let me know (nicely if you will) and I can fix them. **

**Also I know 11 was a bit Ten-like in this chapter but I kind of see him as very similiar to Ten so if it comes out in my writing that's why.  
**


	5. Chapter 5 - Changes and Warnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.**

**Chapter Five - Changes and Warnings  
**

"What do you mean I'm not gonna be aging?" demanded Rose, her eyes fixed firmly on the Doctor.

"I think your body has been changing itself slowly for a long time now but I'm an old man and I've been too distracted or blinded to notice it. I mean I should have noticed it especially after what happened with Jack but I was caught up in all my running that I didn't stop long enough to take notice and for that, I am so sorry" the Doctor told Rose, his voice gentle and choked with remorse and regret for what could have happened to her because of his ignorance.

"Doctor, I don't blame you for whatever's happening to me right now. It's not your fault" she answered him, giving him a brief smile of reassurance and although it wasn't much since it was clear that she was still worried, it managed to work and the Doctor continued in his normal, nonchalant manner.

"Once the Tardis is done running diagnostics on you we'll be able to find out for sure what's happened - speaking of which, it should be done or almost done by now. What do you say? Are you up for a trip to the console room?"

"I'd love nothing more to get out of this infirmary. Bit depressing in here to be honest" Rose remarked with a slight grin and the Doctor grinned back.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, come along" he ordered, grabbing her hand and pulling her up onto her feet with him, walking her out of the room.

"What no Allons-y?" Rose asked him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Not really my thing anymore" the Eleventh Doctor confessed as they walked.

"Anything else that's changed?" she inquired as they entered the console room that was thankfully free of the Ponds since the Doctor wasn't entirely sure that Rose would want them around whilst they discussed her results although she seemed like she was getting on with Amy when she had woken up and before he had burst into the room, interrupting things.

"Just a few small things but I still love bananas, bananas are good" the Doctor commented and Rose giggled a little as he approached the monitor where the results of the Tardis's tests were published. The blonde had no idea what they said as they were obviously written in Gallifreyan but the Doctor read them and she watched him as his facial expressions changed rapidly and he 'hmm'd and 'ahhh'd at what he read.

"So am I gonna make it Doctor or what?" Rose teased him although she was slightly afraid to find out what was wrong with her.

"Not only that but you're going to live for a very, very long time. You will more than likely outlive me" the Doctor informed her, turning towards her with a sombre expression on his face. At his words, Rose felt like her heart had dropped to the floor.

"What? That's not possible, that can't be right. I'm human" she frowned.

"Like I told you before your body has been slowly changing itself ever since game station when you bravely absorbed the time vortex and looked into the heart of the Tardis to save my life" he explained and felt his hearts wrench slightly at the frightened expression on the blonde's face.

"I can still die right? I'm not like Jack am I?" she asked, her lips trembling.

"No, you're not a fix point but I'm afraid that your connection to the Tardis means she can't and won't let you die while she's still around. Tell me, has anything weird happened to you back in the parallel world? Anything unexplainable?" the Doctor questioned and Rose's brows furrowed as she began to try to think back to incidences that should have been a cause for alarm. One memory stood out clearly against all others.

"Yeah actually there's something that happened recently, after the other you got married to his new girlfriend" Rose sighed and the Doctor gave her a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Rose" he said again, wishing more than anything he could go back to the beach those few years earlier and keep Rose with him instead.

"I wanted to die so badly" she said abruptly, shocking the Doctor into silence as he stared at her, his face darkening at the thought of Rose ever getting into a place where she felt like death would be better than life."I had just given up after everything. I mean I'd crossed universes to find you after being torn from your side and after all that you left me on that beach for a second time. At least now I had a human version of you with me which lessened the blow I suppose but then it all went downhill after that. He lost his memories, he fell in love with someone else and I knew I'd lost every version of you forever. I got depressed and then on the next torchwood mission I thought how tempting it would be just to let the alien get me for a change. I wondered what it would be like if it all just ended. I know it was stupid and selfish especially when I had my mum to think about but I was in a low place then"

"What happened, Rose?" the Doctor asked her gently with no judgement on his face at all. After all, who understood getting to such a dark place better than himself?

"We were chasing after these six foot tall, green, scaly aliens that had been killing people by shooting poisonous darts out of their claws. Jake was about to get hit and I swear I didn't do this deliberately, I just jumped in front of him without thinking and got hit right in my heart. I realised right then that I didn't want to die. Sure I loved you and I missed you but I had so much more to do with my life, so much more I was capable of and then this is the weird part – I didn't die. I went back to Torchwood, got tested, they found the poison in my blood stream but it wasn't affecting my body at all. It was as if nothing happened and after awhile it just left my system with no effects, nothing"

"Of course it wouldn't have an effect on you. Your immune system is pretty much invulnerable against any kind of foreign attack now although I have really no idea what would happen if you got shot" the Doctor remarked and then stopped when he saw Rose blush slightly. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and then his eyes widened in realisation."Oh Rose Tyler, please tell me you didn't go and get yourself shot"

"It was a complete accident" Rose confessed."Jake meant to get the alien that was about to destroy the entire central London but I kind of got in the way and got hit in the shoulder. My memory's kind of blurry about what happened afterwards but apparently I healed pretty quickly. I knew something was weird about that but it didn't really occur to me to question it you know? maybe on some level I didn't want to know what was going on" the blonde said and the Doctor felt himself feel a migraine coming on which was new since he never actually got migraines as such but realising just exactly how jeopardy friendly his pink and yellow human was had begun to bring one on. Now he was kind of thankful that she WAS affected by game station or else he may have lost her a long time ago. He didn't even want to think about the effects of all the dimension jumping she had done.

"You are never leaving the Tardis again!" the Doctor declared to Rose's amusement.

_Meanwhile as the Doctor and Rose talked, the Tardis found herself once again distracted by events occurring in the parallel universe. Onboard the Dalek ship, the small crew of Daleks gathered around the area Rose had previously been standing in and were shrieking with outrage at losing their prisoner and only chance at getting home._

"_SHE MUST BE RE-TURNED" one of them shrieked in its shrill voice._

"_HOW DID SHE DO THIS?" another one of them questioned._

"_THE BAD WOLF HAD HELP FROM THE DOC-TOR" one Dalek guessed since they all knew that she had been an important person to their enemy. Even they had figured that out when he was willing to die to rescue her from them the day she had become the Bad Wolf (which they had uploaded into their memories from what was left of game station)._

"_WE MUST GET HER BACK" they all shouted angrily._

"_ACTI-VATE THE VOR-TEX MAC-HINE" the leader of the small group declared."WE SHALL INTER-RUPT AND RE-VERT THE FLOW OF THE PARTICLES FROM THE TIME VOR-TEX AND BRING HER BACK"_

"_WE SHALL CAP-TURE THE BAD WOLF AND CON-TROL HER" another Dalek screamed and they all quickly gathered around the vortex machine that they had used to reawaken the Bad Wolf in Rose as they started to get to work on retrieving the Doctor's pink and yellow human. The Tardis began to shake in alarm at what they were doing, feeling the effects of the vortex within her and used her connection to Rose to jolt her memory about the warning she had given her in her dream or else the Doctor would be too late to prevent the potential future destruction the Daleks would end up causing if he didn't act soon._

As the Doctor began to give Rose a stern lecture on how to avoid being so jeopardy friendly, a memory flashed into Rose's mind. A memory of the visit she had experienced from the Tardis in her dream.

_I must warn you that you are in danger. The Wolf is under your control but only as long as you have the Doctor around to help you to keep it that way. I can see that the Daleks are going to try to pull you back to them and when that starts you will only have twenty four hours to prevent it from happening. If you fail, then you shall be lost forever and the entire multi-verse will be ripped apart by the Daleks and the Bad Wolf"_

"Doctor!" the Doctor was cut off mid-speech by Rose's loud and alarmed exclamation.

"What?" he frowned, confused by the sudden interruption and slightly annoyed since his speech was important especially for one trouble magnet that went by the name of Rose Tyler.

"The Daleks are gonna try and force me back across universes, we need to do something now" she exclaimed and the Doctor's expression changed from annoyed to stunned in the course of a few seconds.

**So this is a mini chapter and the rest of what was supposed to be in the last chapter although it is a pivotal part to the story as you now know. I am rubbish when it comes to writing non-corny sci-fi stuff so please don't hold it against me if it's a bit lame. I've got more scientific explaination stuff coming up in the next chapter but I will probably have to keep rewriting it until it's in a form that's semi-understandable, lol. Anyway thanks as always for the lovely reviews. They are much appreciated! Allons-y! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Unexpected Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.**

**Chapter Six -** **Unexpected Complications  
**

"Rose what do you mean the Daleks are trying to force you back across universes?" the Doctor demanded, his voice urgent as he moved closer to where Rose was standing, her eyes filled with slight fear.

"It was the Tardis – I remember now, she warned me. She told me that the wolf is only under my control when you're around and that the Tardis could see that the Daleks were gonna try and pull me back to them. She said when it starts we'll only have twenty four hours to prevent it and if we fail then the entire multi-verse is gonna fall apart because of a war between the Bad Wolf and the Daleks" the blonde informed him and the Doctor felt a rush of horror come over like a tidal wave. He could only imagine what types of atrocities would take place if the Bad Wolf was to get involved in a universal war with the Daleks. With Rose unable to control it and without the Doctor to keep the Wolf at bay, the amount of destruction and death would be off the charts.

"Do you know exactly when this is supposed to start?" he asked his slightly panicked companion and took her hand in his in an attempt to comfort her a bit.

"No but I have a feelin it's starting now since I think the Tardis chose now to remind me of the warning she gave me" the twenty odd year old responded and wasn't able to hide the anxiety in her eyes.

"Well then no time to waste then" the Doctor said, jumping into action. As he moved away and let go of Rose's hand, both of them immediately missed the contact but knew that all that stuff would have to be saved for later. They would hardly be able to hold hands if Rose started vanishing into the vortex and back into the other universe again."AMY, RORY get in here" the Doctor called out to his other companions who at the sound of his voice immediately raced down the staircase from their bedroom and into the console room as if there was a fire somewhere.

"What is it? What's happening?" Amy asked, concerned about the sudden interruption to the Doctor's reunion with Rose.

"It's the Daleks" the Doctor replied through gritted teeth. No matter what happened to him or how much he lost thanks to his ancient enemies, the giant pepper pots always managed to find a way to keep on surviving and he had to keep on defeating them. In a horrible way, they were the one constant thing in his life that never changed and kept surviving to fight with him another day. He wondered just when he had stopped being surprised by their survival and sudden reappearances.

"What? Have they found a way to break through to this universe?" Rory questioned with concern, placing one hand protectively on his wife's back.

"No but they've found a way to bring Rose back to them" the Doctor sighed and Amy's brown eyes flashed with alarm and to Rose's surprise, anger.

"Well you can't just let them take her!" she cried.

"Trust me Amelia I don't intend to" the Eleventh Doctor answered and Amy's gazed at him softly. He must be really upset if he was calling her 'Amelia'. "I just need to figure out how to block out the signal of whatever device they're using to manipulate the vortex and pull Rose back through to them"

"I believe in you Doctor" Rose spoke up, giving him her bravest face."If anyone can help me it's you"

"How are they even doing this? Pulling Rose back I mean" Amy wondered and the Doctor threw her a grim expression that made her feel a slight jolt of fear.

"They must be using some sort of device than can reverse the flow of the vortex which would pull Rose into the opposite direction, it's kind of like pushing two magnets together" the Doctor replied and the Scottish woman threw him a slightly confused look.

"How would that even work?" Rose wanted to know and the Doctor looked at her while thinking of the best way to explain it.

"You have the vortex swirling inside of you. That part of you is attracted to being around the time and space vortex which is why it was so easy for the Tardis to pull you into her using your connection since at the moment we're floating in the vortex itself. Now imagine you are driving a car and then something forces you to turn around and go in the other direction. Now this universe is the prime universe of which all other alternative and parallel universes evolve around. They are all created and affected by decisions made in this very one and because of this, the time and space vortex turns in the general direction of this universe. However if f they reverse the flow of the vortex and the vortex turns in the direction of the universe that they are in, making it effectively the central universe, then the vortex in you..."

"...will turn towards the direction of that universe and will be automatically pulled towards the place that harbours the most amount of vortex energy in the vicinity of that universe" Rose concluded and the Doctor gave her a proud smile.

"Clever girl" he praised while Amy frowned.

"That doesn't sound too safe to me whatever that means" the red head pointed out and the Doctor shook his head.

"It's not. In fact it's extremely dangerous but it doesn't surprise me at all that the Daleks are attempting to do this" the Doctor said as he paced around the control panel.

"What will happen to Rose if she ends up getting pulled back?" Rory inquired and looked at the blonde with a concerned expression that she appreciated. She quite liked the Doctor's new friends. She could see why they travelled with him. They were loyal and compassionate towards her even though they barely knew her and all because they had faith and trusted in the Doctor's words about her.

"Well..." the Doctor began and Rose quirked an eyebrow at her questioningly.

"Doctor, have you not told them about the Bad Wolf?" she asked and Amy's eyes narrowed.

"You mean as in the fairy tale?"

"You appeared out of nowhere and then there was all that stuff with the vortex it didn't seem like an opportune time" the Doctor explained before turning to the confused couple beside them."You know how I said Rose did something extremely brave to save my life and ended up with the vortex within her?"

"I think I distinctly recall that part" Rory said dryly.

"Well it's a bit more complicated than that. You see we were millions of years in the future and the Daleks were threatening to enslave and kill the entire human race. I was a different man then - literally. I was left with a choice to either kill the human race along with the Daleks using a delta wave or allow them to be enslaved and killed by the Daleks. I couldn't let Rose get caught up in the middle of it so I tricked her into the Tardis and sent her home" the Doctor paused and looked at Rose's expression as she stared at him intently, interested to hear his side of the story. He had only ever told her the basics before but now he knew that was going to have to tell her everything including what she did and what had happened to Jack. "Except Rose was no ordinary human. She refused to leave me to die and face the Daleks alone so she looked into the heart of the Tardis and flew my magnificent ship back to the future and the power of the vortex turned her from a mortal to a powerful goddess of time. For a few moments, she was the most powerful being in the entire multi-verse. She was the Bad Wolf"

"What do you mean she was the Bad Wolf?" Amy scowled, not knowing where the Bad Wolf part had come from.

"It was what I called myself. It was sort of the codename I was using as a message to lead a past version of myself back to the Doctor. I used it again a few years later but it was an entirely different thing then although oddly enough, it was still Daleks" Rose remarked, answering Amy's question.

"Anyway, Rose couldn't control the power she was using" the Doctor continued."It was burning her up and she did something that nobody should have the power to do. She brought our friend Jack back to life and made him a fix point in time and space so he is more or less immortal. He will die someday but it's not going to be for billions and billions of years"

"That was me" Rose gazed at the Doctor with a horrified expression."I sentenced Jack to that"

"You did it out of love" the Time Lord pointed out gently, giving her a reassuring look."You wanted him to live so you made sure he would...you just couldn't control the power you were using to do it. You saved everyone Rose and ended the time war but I had to take the power out so that you could live. Only I wasn't exactly perceptive enough to even think that there might have been a lingering effect on you"

"How did you take it out of her exactly?" Amy questioned him, giving him a curious look. At the question, the Doctor blushed and looked at the control panel as if it was the most fascinating thing in the universe.

"Are you not telling me something, Doctor?" Rose demanded, giving him a suspicious look.

"I kissed you - that's how I took it out of you" he admitted and looked slightly embarrassed as a smirk grew on his ginger companion's face.

"Ooh score" Amy remarked and the Doctor shot her a look.

"I had to take it out of her or else she would have died" he shot back and then Amy quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I bet you could have taken it out some other way"

"I could have but that was the most convenient way. I wouldn't have needed to risk damaging a part of Rose's brain like I would have if I'd forced my way in telepathically" the Doctor explained and Rose looked at him confused.

"I don't remember any of it" she said, sounding disappointed which she was especially since that was the only real time she and the fully Time Lord Doctor would have kissed with no external forces affecting them.

"You wouldn't" the Doctor told her gently."Just as I am sure you don't remember the last few moments of your time on the Dalek ship before you came here"

"So basically" Amy interrupted the small moment that Rose and the Doctor were sharing."What happened is that Rose had the whole power of time and space at her control and because it was killing her you took it from her but you forgot a little bit and that part of her has been turning into whatever the heck she is now and the Daleks are gonna try and use that to bring her back and then what?"

"They want to turn me back into the Bad Wolf again, basically having all of that power to manipulate things so that they can get back here and cause even more destruction than the last few times I've seen them" Rose answered before the Doctor could respond.

"And what would happen if they succeeded?" asked Rory who was a little bit worried about the idea of the Daleks having a powerful entity at their beck and call.

"The total collapse and destruction of all multi-verses including our universe" Rose said softly and turned to look at the Doctor with fear shining in her eyes.

"I won't let them take Rose so they're not going to succeed" the alien said firmly, wearing an expression so dark that Rory felt shivers go down his spine. He wasn't called the Oncoming Storm for no reason.

"But what do we do? It's not like you can stop them from whatever they're doing on their end"

"Rory, Rory, Rory" the Doctor gave the human man a pointed look "Have you ever known me to fail at anything in the whole time you've been travelling with me?"

"So you do have a plan then Doctor?" Amy spoke up; narrowing her hazel eyes at him as she interlinked her fingers with her husband's reminding Rose of herself and the Doctor.

"Kind of but it's not exactly fool proof and I may need Rose's consent to do it" he responded and then added "Okay I definitely will need Rose's consent but it's the best way I can think of on short notice to block out the Daleks"

"You better tell me what it is first" the blonde pointed out and had a slight feeling of apprehension as the Doctor's intense, dark gaze landed on her from where she stood in front of the Tardis monitor.

"I don't want to force or pressure you into something you may not want to do" Rose frowned at the Doctor's vagueness; why couldn't he just spit it out like a normal person? Why did she always feel like she needed to prey it out of him? What was so bad that he couldn't just tell her what it was?

"Oh just tell us already" Amy growled – she didn't know about Rose but she for one was definitely sick of the Doctor holding them all in suspense before he finally told them what the great plan was.

"Doctor" The Doctor gazed into Rose's deep, dark orbs and was moved by what he saw there. He could see the complete trust and faith that she had in him and in his abilities to protect her and it made him feel a determination that he hadn't felt so strongly in a long time. He was determined that he was going to make himself worthy of such complete trust and devotion and would do that by earning it by making sure that his 'not exactly foolproof' plan would turn out to be one hundred percent foolproof.

However just as the Doctor opened his mouth to begin speaking, Rose's skin began to light up in a bright golden light and she looked at him with an ashen face and complete horror in her eyes.

"She's glowing again!" exclaimed a frightened Amy as Rory pushed her protectively behind him as the light began to fill up the entire console room.

"Rose don't panic I can stop this" the Doctor yelled as hurried to the console and manically began pressing buttons but it was too late. Three sets of terror stricken eyes turned to the spot Rose was standing in and watched helplessly as she faded from the Tardis.

"The Daleks, have they got her Doctor?" Amy shrieked and felt a pang of fear for her new friend. She had only had a brief conversation with the blonde in the infirmary but she could already tell that she was somebody that she would get on well with. She had a spirit to her that the redhead admired but she could only imagine the ways that the Daleks would snuff that spirit out of her.

"No, Rose said we had twenty four hours to fix this. Whatever just took Rose was something else entirely" was the Doctor's response as he sighed wearily from his position next to the console panel.

"What do you mean something else has got her? What else could have possibly have done this?"

"Well Amy I never took the vortex out of Rose. Her body may have changed enough to defend itself from it but it doesn't mean that she isn't still feeling some side effects. It doesn't help that the Daleks have started meddling about with the vortex and are trying to use the vortex against Rose" the Doctor growled, thinking of how much the Daleks had cost him over the years and now they had once again taken Rose. Well, they hadn't taken her just yet but they had definitely contributed to her disappearance."The Tardis would normally prevent something like this but obviously she is quite distracted at the moment"

"Doctor where is she?" Amy looked at the Time Lord nervously. If the Daleks didn't have her and she wasn't here anymore, what had happened to her?

"She's lost" the Doctor's eyes had a haunted look to them and he was obviously remembering something that had happened in the past.

"What do you mean by that?" it was Rory's turn to question the Doctor and he looked at the alien with concern for both his friend and for the woman that had vanished.

"The Daleks are dabbling in stuff they know nothing about" the Doctor spat with an edge to his voice, clearly in Oncoming Storm mode now."They may think it's a very simple and easy plan just to reverse the flow of the vortex and pull Rose back to them but in doing so it activated the vortex within her and Rose is now lost somewhere in time and space, wherever or whenever the vortex in her was drawn to, waiting for either the Daleks to successfully pull her back or for us to get to her first and prevent them from getting her"

"You said that what they were doing was dangerous. This is what you meant. It was dangerous for Rose" Amy realised, looking upset."How are we supposed to find her, Doctor? She could be anywhere"

"We have a twenty four hour deadline" the Doctor said as he paced backwards and forwards throughout the console room."Think, think, think – we need a way to locate Rose and pinpoint her co-ordinates so that we can track her down using the Tardis, pick her up and then put our defence plan in motion"

"That sounds easy" Rory smiled, his voice optimistic in an attempt to lighten the tension in the room a little. At the Doctor's dark expression he could see that it had failed.

"That's just it, it sounds easy but it's not. Rose could be ANYWHERE; we need to first find a way to track her down and on top of all this there is the very likely chance that she could just disappear again as soon as we find her which means I am also going to need something to hold her in place so to speak"

"And where are you gonna get things that will do all that?" his Scottish companion frowned at him.

"I have absolutely no idea!" he exclaimed with an expression of hopelessness on his face.

* * *

Meanwhile on 51st century Earth if anybody had been around at that particular time, they would have been very surprised to see a bright gold light appear in the middle of a dark forest on the outskirts of 51st century London. A blonde woman appeared from the light and landed with a hard thump on the soft, grassy floor. Rose Tyler blinked open her eyes and frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings and tried not to allow her panic to distract her from trying to figure out where or when she was. The sound of rushed footsteps jolted her from her contemplation of the area and she jumped to her feet, immediately on guard. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she heard the footsteps get closer and closer towards her and she had a hard time figuring out if they were coming from behind her or in front of her. It was too dark to see anything and the large trees surrounding her obstructed her vision of anything in the near distance. However it wasn't long before she got her answer to her question. She almost jumped out of her skin when a soft, female voice suddenly spoke from directly behind her.

"Hello sweetie"

**To quote Amy - "Right kid(s) this is where it gets complicated" sorry if the scientific explainations are a bit...confusing or nonsensical here but I was taking creative license and they made sense in my own mind, lol. All you need to know is that Rose is getting pulled back by the Daleks but the vortex is also dragging her around places, haha. This chapter turned out a lot different than how I first planned but I'm glad since I don't want to make it too easy for them. They need the obstacles! it makes it more of a race against time this way which is what I'm going for obviously. **

**Anyway, thank you to the few people that give some advice about my grammer. Errr, I tried to improve in this chapter (I may try and go back and edit the older chapters when I have the time) and I tried to stop being so abusive with commas, haha, but it's probably not 100% perfect. I tried through! like I said I only have myself and spell check to sort it out :).**


	7. Chapter 7 - River

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.**

**Chapter Seven - River  
**

"Hello sweetie"

Rose turned around on the spot only to end up facing a very attractive forty odd year old woman with dark blonde curls. She was dressed quite provocatively in dark leather pants, a leather vest and plain black heeled boots with a gun holster on her hip that held a very 51st century blaster tucked inside of it. The large grin on the woman's face practically oozed with confidence but it also made Rose believe that she had been expecting to find the blonde out there all alone. Her eyes also seemed to speak of some kind of recognition and familiarity although the blonde didn't understand how that was possible since she had never met the woman before in her life. Rose narrowed her eyes at the mysterious lady in front of her as she thought of ways that she could defend herself if it came down to it.

"Relax I'm not going to hurt you, sweetie" the woman spoke in a soft and reassuring tone whilst continuing to smile at her causing Rose to feel even more on guard. Her eyes repeatedly flickered to the blaster in the woman's holster with obvious suspicion and the woman seemed to notice this as she gave her an amused look."You don't know who I am yet but I know you very well Rose Tyler"

At the sound of her name, Rose's eyes widened and she gazed at the stranger in front of her. How did she know her name? Had she somehow heard of her before or could she read her mind? It was the 51st century so she wouldn't put telepathy past the people of this particular time.

"Who are you?" Rose asked, unable to keep silent any longer and her voice dripped with accusation."I've never met you before in my life" at her words, the older woman almost seemed stung for a moment but she quickly put her expression back together in a way that made Rose think that she had just imagined her change of expression.

"My name is River Song and I'm here to help you. I'm from the future. I'm a good friend of the Doctor's" Rose stared at her with disbelief. She was supposed to believe that this woman had come all the way back in time to help her? "My timeline isn't linear with the Doctor's. We are always meeting out of order and sometimes our adventures go that way too" the woman – River – chuckled and Rose's suspicion grew even more. Who was this stranger that claimed an acquaintance with the Doctor in the future? She felt a jolt of jealousy of the thought that this woman might possibly have any romantic intentions towards the Doctor.

"How do you know the Doctor?" Rose tried to keep her feelings from showing on her face as she questioned the older woman. Thankfully her torchwood training had helped her to control her emotions a lot better than she was able to when she was a naive, nineteen year old who was infatuated with an alien over nine hundred years her senior.

"It's a long story" explained River "all you need to know is that my timeline does not always match the Doctor's. I can't tell you too much since a lot of things that have happened by my time, haven't yet happened for you. However I can tell you that you can trust me and that I am here to help you get back to the Doctor" River stared at the blonde with a pleading look in her eyes as if she was begging for the blonde to trust her. Rose supposed that if she was really sent by the Doctor to help her and she knew what exactly was on the line then it's no wonder that she would be desperate to help stop the potential annihilation of the entire multi-verse. With that in mind, the blonde began to believe that she didn't really have any other choice but to put faith into what River was telling her since it wasn't as if she had anybody else around to come to her rescue. The Doctor would have no idea where to begin looking for her so he wasn't likely to turn up anytime soon.

"Do I know you in my future or something? You seem to know who I am since you already knew my name before I even said a word"

"I've met you already but you haven't met me yet and in the near future you will meet a version of me that doesn't know you but you will know who I am. It's all very timey wimey as the Doctor so elegantly puts it" River's lips quirked upwards into a smirk as she mentioned one of the Doctor's favourite phrases and before Rose realised what was happening she found her own lips turning up into a smile of her own.

"He does have a way with words" she agreed."But how are you gonna help me? I have the vortex running through me and it seems like it can just make me disappear at any time"

"Ah that would be a problem if I didn't have this beautiful little gadget" River answered her and pulled out a small, silver and very slick-looking device from what were obviously bigger-on-the-inside pant pockets. Rose felt her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline at the sight of them. River grinned at Rose's obvious surprise."The pockets were a lovely little gift from the Doctor" When she saw Rose's mouth open, clearly about to obviously ask why the Doctor was giving her gifts like that, the curly haired woman added "spoilers"

"What does that do?" the younger woman opted to inquire about the device since she was obviously not going to be getting any answers to personal questions about River Song and was genuinely curious about how it was going to help her.

"This is a vortex stabiliser. Once we've attached it to you it should stabilise the vortex inside of you and stop you from jumping through time which will allow us to begin on stage two of operation: get Rose back to the Doctor" River informed her as she began to attach the small device to the waist of Rose's black denim jeans and pressed a small, almost invisible button to turn the device on. A red light appeared in the corner to signal that it was online and working.

"Shouldn't this be attached to my actual body?" Rose gazed at the small device now hooked on her jeans, adding "I mean shouldn't it be in contact with my skin?"

River smiled approvingly at Rose, impressed by her thinking."It's not necessary. This little baby can detect and stabilise the vortex in you from five miles away. It's just easier if we keep it attached to your jeans as it's less likely to get lost or destroyed that way. Also if we get separated it will mean that at least you will have it on you and I won't end up having to use a vortex manipulator to jump through time to find you" at the thought of it, River pulled a face. "Those things don't half give you a headache"

Rose gave River an emphatic smile before responding "I know what you mean. Dimension jumping used to make me feel awful once I got to my destination. I even threw up a couple of times"

"Yet you still did all that to get back to the Doctor" River grinned."I can't say I blame you. I would have done the same thing if I was in your position. Travelling with the Doctor...you never want to stop"

"So how are you going to get me back to the Doctor anyway?" Rose changed the subject as she felt uncomfortable with the turn that the conversation was taking. While she wasn't completely certain if River was in love with the Doctor, Rose knew that SHE was and she didn't want to reveal that to River in case she didn't know although from her words it seemed like she suspected a little bit.

"With the help of a friend and a clever bit of technology, sweetie" was the response Rose got as the other woman pulled something else out of her dimensionally sized pockets. Rose gazed at the large brown package in River's hands along with a yellow envelope that was stuck to it. She wondered if the Doctor had given her all of this because he knew what was going to happen. If so that somehow made Rose feel slightly reassured because it meant the Doctor was putting his genius to work and he was going to save them all. Surely if he had failed then he wouldn't have had the opportunity to send River back here to Rose? _Time can be rewritten _a nasty voice in the back of Rose's mind whispered and it sent shivers down her spine.

"Is that from the Doctor?" Rose voiced her question to the Doctor's future friend deciding to get confirmation of her suspicions.

"Yes. It's all very wibbly wobbly for us right now but everything that's happening to us has happened to him already and he's just making sure that certain events happen because they are fixed and if they don't..."River trailed off, not needing to finish her sentence as Rose's eyes met hers in understanding. If certain events didn't happen then a universal sized paradox could occur and rip open the fabric of reality, resulting in the end of everything.

River bent down and opened up the brown package resulting in various bits of technology falling to the ground with a soft thud. Rose took the letter from the brown packaging it had been stuck to and opened it. "Is it alright that I look at this or will this somehow spoil my future?" Rose received a nod from River in response as she informed her that "the Doctor will have wanted you to have read this. I have a feeling he's written something for you in mind although hopefully he may have included some instructions for me as well"

Rose ripped open the envelope and took the slip of Tardis blue paper out of it. She unfolded it and then held it in front of her as she greedily took in the words that were written on it.

_Dear Rose (I assume that River has found you by now and you undoubtedly wanted to read this letter. You have always been a nosy one, haven't you?)_

_As you may know by the time I have written this, things that are happening and about to happen to you have already happened for me already. I can't tell you about your future and what will happen but you can probably work out for yourself that I'm safe and the universe is safe since I am here writing this to you now – that's about as much as I can say. However I just want you to know that whatever happens I believe in you, Rose Tyler. Trust River, she will help you do what you need to do. She is going to be a good friend of mine in the future so accept her help and DO WHAT SHE SAYS. That is vitally important. I know that you Tyler women are stubborn and like to do as you please _(at that Rose's eyes widened and she grumbled a rather annoyed "Oi!" in response) _but River knows what she is doing so listen to her._

_I'm sorry, I am so sorry but this is going to be your last form of contact with me for a while. Younger me is doing his best to track you down but it's not going to be easy and there are going to be obstacles ahead but no matter what happens you are brilliant as always so believe that Rose and don't lose hope. Hope is a brilliant emotion, one of my favourites actually as I have always said especially in my previous body._

_Anyway I've included a list of instructions for River. Give them to her so she can assemble the technology that I've provided her with so she can put it all together into a device that will help you get back to me...eventually. For now I suppose this is goodbye. I hate goodbyes as much as I hate endings...I never bother to read the ending of a book but at the moment we don't have any other choice._

_Luv _(Rose felt a shot of amusement at the way he had spelt 'love'. Even in his letter he couldn't quite bring himself to write the proper word love but she understood that was the Doctor. He could fight off all sorts of monsters and universe ending paradoxes but love? That was truly scary.)

_The Doctor _

_Xox_

Rose raised her eyebrows at the hug and kisses he had included with his letter (she had no idea the Doctor was the type to include hugs and kisses in his letters but maybe that was just his new body. She couldn't remember him doing that before. His ninth self would have had an aneurysm if he had ever seen his eleventh self write that) but folded it up and tucked it inside her jacket, her heart on the floor at the thought of not seeing the Doctor for a long while. Why did the universe seem hell-bent on separating them? They never could seem to catch a break. She glanced into the envelope that she'd taken her letter from and saw the slip of paper with the instructions for River tucked inside. She grabbed them and handed them to the wild haired woman that was sat on the ground inspecting the random pieces of tech that the Doctor had sent to her.

"Thank you sweetie that should help make this a lot clearer" remarked River as she pulled a familiar sonic screwdriver from out of pockets. At the sight of the familiar sonic device, Rose felt her chocolate shaded eyes narrow before she remembered the words the Doctor had included in his letter to trust River but just the sight of her holding the Doctor's beloved possession filled her heart with jealousy.

"That's the Doctor's sonic. When did he give you that?" the blonde demanded as she glared at it held tightly in the older woman's hand. At her question, River glanced up and quirked an eyebrow at her recognising immediately the tone in the other woman's voice for what it was – jealously.

"He gave it me as soon as he realised I was going to need it to help you" River told her, pausing what she was doing to give Rose a soft smile and at her words, the former torchwood agent felt herself calm slightly and secretly felt relieved but also a little touched that the Doctor had gone that for her. She knew now that she needed to push aside her reservations about River Song and her slight jealously for whatever her relationship and connection to the Doctor was so that they could focus on getting her home and saving the multi-verse from possible destruction at the hands of the Daleks and the Bad Wolf. Besides the mysterious woman didn't actually seem all that bad.

**Sorry for the slightly long wait for this chapter. I only just finished writing this chapter since last weekend I was busy and lacked motivation to finish it off for a while. Procrastination - we're all guilty of it at one time or another. I'll apologise in advance if the next update doesn't come next week like usual but I DO know where this story is going and how it's going to end so it will be completed in time.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Team Tardis

******Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.**

**Chapter Eight – Team Tardis**

The Doctor had no idea what he was doing – that was new for this body, he thought idly as he paced backwards and forwards within the console room of his ship with a frown on his face. He had been doing this for over an hour now since Rose had disappeared and he was no closer to discovering the answer to his problems of trying to get Rose back. At the back of his mind, he could practically hear the loud and merciless sound of the ticking of a clock as the twenty four hour deadline loomed ever closer and his time slowly began to run out.

It was rather ironic when he thought about it.

Here he was a super genius Time Lord who had a glorious time machine and he was actually running out of time! Time was something that he usually had in abundance but now it felt like he didn't have nearly enough. He had to act quickly and soon if he wanted to get Rose back. The entire fate of the multi-verse depended on him getting his companion back among other things (he wasn't about to start contemplating what those other things were right now). He scowled as he thought about what the Daleks were planning and vowed that as soon as all this was over he was definitely taking a holiday somewhere. Maybe he'd take Rose to Barcelona the planet. They never did make it in his last two bodies.

"Doctor for goodness sake stop with the all the pacing, you're driving me insane!" Amy snapped from where she sat near the console beside her bored-looking husband.

"Hush Pond I'm trying to think here!" was the irritated response of the Time Lord as he continued to mentally throw out ideas and discard them as he realised none of them were physically possible or even feasible to begin with."I know there has to be a way that I can do this, track down Rose and stabilise her but I just can't think of anything that would work. Why does everything that should be so simple have to be so...so DIFFICULT?"

"Well this isn't like you at all, Doctor. You're usually Mr Know-It-All" Amy quipped and received a glare from her more sensitive husband who suggested "Maybe it's because you're so emotionally invested in this that you can't think clearly" at his words, the Doctor shot Rory an incredulous look.

"What do you mean _emotionally invested_? I'm a Time Lord we don't get emotional or invested"

"Maybe not usually" the human man agreed."You are normally able to focus completely when we're out stopping_ normal_ alien invasions – a sentence I'd never thought I'd say because since when did alien invasions become _normal_? – but ever since Rose showed up here and became the centre of all this universe ending danger you've been acting kind of..."

The Doctor looked at Rory wearily, wondering how he was going to end his sentence "Kind of what?"

"Human"

"_Human_" the Eleventh Doctor gave Rory a complete look of disgust. He was a Time Lord, he was and never would be human in any shape or form, literally (okay that was in fact false since there was the Meta-Crises and the fact that he had used the chameleon arch to turn himself human in the past but that was neither here or there) or metaphorically. However he could at least agree slightly that he may have been acting out of character a little since his former companion showed up with all her jeopardy friendliness. She brought back the parts of him that he had thought – truly and completely thought – he had left behind in his former regeneration.

"You know being human isn't so bad" Amy commented casually as she stood up and approached the Doctor like a lion about to leap on its prey. "In fact I'd say we're better than Time Lords"

"I would ask you if you were joking Pond but by the look on your face I'd say you were completely serious" Amy took in the incredulous expression on her alien friend's face and felt a slight smirk begin to spread on her lips.

"I just meant that we are not emotionally crippled like you Time Lords seem to be. We can admit when we need to talk to someone about whatever we're going through and most importantly we're not afraid to tell someone that we love them"

"Amy now is not the time or the place for us to get into a discussion about domestics" the Doctor decided it was time to change the subject before they moved into dangerous territory. "I need to think of a way to find Rose and none of this is helping me in the least"

At his typical Doctor response the red head rolled her eyes and turned towards her husband who merely shrugged back at her as if to say 'did you really expect anything else from the Doctor?' she shrunk back down in her seat and hoped that sometime today the answer would miraculously come to the Doctor but unfortunately she didn't see that happening. The Doctor continued pacing (much to Amy's annoyance) for the next several minutes until the Tardis suddenly began to lurch violently and the Doctor was flung onto the opposite side of the room while the Ponds clung onto their seats for dear life as his time machine began moving of its own accord.

"What are you doing? I didn't ask you to move!" the Doctor scowled as he rubbed his sore bottom and held onto a railing tightly.

"Doctor what's going on?" his Scottish companion yelled as they continued to shake violently as the ship moved through the vortex.

"Don't have the foggiest!" was his response which unsurprisingly did nothing to reassure Amy or Rory in the least as they held onto each other until the Tardis eventually began to calm down as she landed. The Doctor scrambled up off the floor and raced towards the monitor to discover where his ship had brought them. His eyebrows shot up as he realised that they were in Cardiff 2012. Why Cardiff and why 2012? Surely Rose hadn't disappeared to Cardiff of all places? Although the rift was here so it would make sense.

"Where have you brought us sexy? Have you found Rose or are you just playing up?" the Doctor grumbled as Amy made her way towards the doors of his ship. He glanced at her with surprise."Where do you think your waltzing off to Pond?"

"I don't know about you two idiots but I'm sick of being cooped up in your ship and I want to find out why she's brought us here wherever we are. We're not gonna be any closer to finding Rose sitting around in a mind numbingly boring silence watching you pace up and down a dozen times than we are out there" his companion pointed out and didn't give him the opportunity to respond as she already began walking out of the doors.

"Amy, hold on" her husband protested as he followed his wife outside with the Doctor reluctantly following them out and getting ahead of them to make sure that he was in his usual position as tour guide and leader of their little trio.

"You have got to be kidding me. Is this Cardiff?" Amy was incredulous as she stared at her surroundings with recognition and a little bit of disdain.

Rory also looked around in confusion asking "why would we be brought here out of all of time and space? No offense to Cardiff but it's not exactly particularly special is it? I thought London was supposed to be alien central" at his words he earned himself a look from the Doctor that made Rory almost feel like he had just dribbled on his own shirt or something.

"Rory don't be daft. Cardiff has possibly seen ten times the amount of alien action than London has. Cardiff is the location of the rift of time and space. It's the spot that the old girl comes to when she needs to refuel so to answer your question there are possibly a million reasons why we would be brought here although at the moment I am struggling to think of one relevant to our situation. She doesn't need a refuel since we filled her up a couple of weeks ago so why are we here?"

"I think I can answer that" The Doctor jumped in surprise at the sound of a familiar voice coming from behind the alien and his friends. The trio turned to see a handsome, dark haired man in a great blue overcoat and suspenders leaning against the side of the Tardis with a smile on his face.

"Jack" the Doctor exclaimed, not knowing whether to be surprised or happy to see him. He decided that he was both as he gazed at his old friend.

"Doctor it's good to see. I see you've regenerated again. I'm really gonna miss the pretty boy look you had going for you" the other man smirked as he pushed himself away from the blue box and approached the group. The Doctor felt offense at the Captain's comment while Amy gave Jack an admiring once over and Rory, noticing his wife's eyes roaming over the other man, narrowed his own at the newcomer suspiciously.

"Oi I'm still pretty" the Doctor folded his arms as Jack laughed.

"You're younger than I've ever seen you I'll give you that" at Jack's response, the Doctor found himself growing serious once again as he remembered that Jack had said he knew why they were there and the Doctor wanted an answer. He wanted to find Rose and if he knew where she was he needed to tell him.

"Why are you here Jack? What's going on?" Jack's expression turned slightly grim at his old friend's question as he figured out a response.

"I've been sent to help you – that's all I can say at the moment without risking saying too much"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor looked at him in alarm before feeling the need to ask "who sent you, Jack?"

"Rose did" was the other man's answer."A version of Rose from the future"

**Thanks for all the nice and constructive reviews! I know it's been a bit of a wait for this and it's more of a filler with a bit of plot development than anything else but I think my next chapter is going to be a lot better. I am actually enjoying writing team River/Rose and I think it will be interesting writing team Tarids + Jack. I'll be switching perspectives per chapter I think for now although I may write both at some point. **

**Updates for this are probably going to be slowing down although I think I can get one up for next week if since I've written a fair bit for chapter nine already. I've decided I'm going to post weekly snippets/previews on my tumblr if you really want to see a little something before it's all posted. My blog url is forgleekssake . tumblr. com (or go to my profile for my tumblr link) Anyway Allons-ey for now! :)  
**


	9. Chapter 9 - Trust

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs**.

**Chapter Nine - Trust**

"So how long is it going to take to build whatever it is your building?" Rose didn't mean to sound impatient as she sat beside River on the grassy floor in the forest watching her work but she didn't want to spend too long away from the Doctor (not in a clingy girlfriend way but because she was still concerned that the Daleks were going to snatch her back when she least expected it) and also she wasn't too keen on staying in the dark forest for too long. River looked up from where she was working and gave Rose an understanding smile that held no annoyance or judgement in it.

"This, my love, should take no more than the next few hours for me to build. Normally it would take an average genius a whole month to construct but as you may already know I'm not an average genius and I've been tutored in this sort of science and technology by the most intelligent man in the universe himself" While Rose still did not understood what the relationship was between River Song and the Doctor exactly, she no longer felt her initial jealousy. Sure she was still interested in what was between the two of them but she knew that if it was River that was supposed to be with the Doctor, Rose wouldn't get in the way of that since she would hope River would show her the same courtesy if it should turn out the other way round.

"Right and how is it going to work exactly? Is it just gonna zap me right back into the Tardis?" Rose asked although she remembered the Doctor's words that they weren't going to see each other for awhile and could figure out for herself that it wasn't going to be as easy as it all seemed – which was just the story of her life.

"I'm afraid not" River confirmed Rose's fear."It will be used to help the Tardis and therefore the Doctor to pin point your exact location in the whole time and space and once that happens the Doctor should be able to try and track you down. However no technology is completely reliable so it may end up picking up the wrong presence of Rose Tyler and send him to the wrong time and place"

"Brilliant" Rose sighed."So he could end up at some point in my past?"

"Unfortunately" River responded as she buzzed the sonic other two strange looking metal balls before attaching them to a large sliver box that seemed to be working as the main area on the device that the other things were going to be attached to.

"Wouldn't that cause a paradox though?" the blonde pointed out and frowned at the idea of a paradox occurring and ripping holes in the universe when they had enough going on as it was with the Daleks.

"Quite possibly but I know that the Doctor will be able to sort it, no problem" River smiled at her reassuringly."It wouldn't be the first paradox that the Doctor's had to sort out" Rose winced as she remembered when she had attempted to save her dad. She had been so naive and reckless but at the time she didn't know the danger that would occur from her well intentioned act. She had been clueless about paradoxes at that time and had been too consumed in her desperation to save her father to listen to the Doctor's warnings and then all hell had broken loose. She would rather die than end up the cause of anything like that again especially if it put the Doctor at risk.

"So how can we make it easier for him to find me? Is there anything that we could use like a beacon or a homing device something?" At her suggestion, River gave Rose an impressed grin. She might not have the intelligence of a Time Lord but the blonde was definitely clever in her own right regardless of what any of the other people assumed about her because of her background, the way she spoke and her dyed blonde hair.

"A beacon – now that wouldn't be a bad idea only I'm afraid the Doctor hasn't provided any material for me to build something like that" River pursed her lips in concentration for a moment before she spoke again "however we are in the 51st century right now and it would more than likely take the Doctor quite a while to find us especially without anything to guide him to the right point in time so we could use the waiting time to pop into the nearest city and pick up the pieces of tech I would need to build a device of that sort"

Rose sighed as she realised that this was probably going to take a lot longer than she had hoped."So how long are we gonna need to stay here for? I'd like to know so we can find somewhere proper to stay. I don't know about you but I'm not too keen on staying in this forest for much longer"

"That sounds like a good plan. I would say that we are probably going to be here for at least fifteen hours" River told her and the blonde's eyes widened nervously.

"We only have twenty four hours to sort myself out before the Daleks try and pull me back"

"And will leave more than enough time for a genius like the Doctor to figure something out by the time he finds us. In fact I dare say he already has a plan" Rose didn't understand the knowing smile on River's face or the way her eyes gleamed when she looked back at her. It was if she was in on some huge secret and she was the only one that was allowed to know. Yet again Rose felt frustrated at the fact that River couldn't tell her anything and also a little tired of feeling like she wasn't at all in control of her own life. It was beginning to wear on her. She just wanted to get to some decent hotel and get into a warm, comfortable bed and go to sleep. She was just so tired. Suddenly the entire forest began to blur in front of her and she felt herself begin to sway. River noticed and quickly stopped what she was doing to catch Rose as she fell.

"Don't worry Rose this is just a side effect of the stabiliser" she explained calmly as she lay her friend down gently on the forest floor."Instead of jumping through time when you feel the moments you are about to jump you will just feel tired and a little bit dizzy. Sleep now and I'll get us into the city in a few hours. Everything is going to be okay just trust me"

"I do trust you" was the last thing Rose managed to say in a tired voice before allowing sleep to overtake her.

It was a few hours later when Rose woke up again. She blinked opened her eyes and then instinctively shut them as they were met with a glaring light. However when she adjusted to the lighting in the room she managed to see that she was in some kind of hotel room and River had obviously managed to somehow get them a room in the city. She assumed that the curly haired woman had some used a vortex manipulator or something to teleport them in the city since she couldn't imagine River carrying her all the way through the forest by herself.

She looked around and saw that the room was empty. Rose frowned."River, are you here?"

"I'm in here, sweetie" River called back from what was apparently an adjoining bathroom. The door to the room opened and River stepped back inside with some sort of metal device in her hands. She grinned as she saw Rose giving it a curious look."I've finally managed to finish our Rose detector and while you were unconscious these past five and a half hours I popped into a few shops in the city so I'll be able to start building an add on beacon so that we can help the Doctor avoid getting lost and going to the wrong point on your timeline since we both know that his driving skills are not exactly the best in the universe" at that remark Rose gave her an appreciative smile knowing how bad the Doctor's driving skills were from experience.

"So do you think that the beacon will be ready before the Doctor risks getting lost in my timeline?" Rose asked as she noticed the bags that lay near the bed presumably holding the bits needed to build the beacon device.

"I don't think so. Like I said we could be here a while and it will take me hours to build the and complete the beacon device"

Rose sighed thinking of all the things that could go wrong within the day. "So we can't do anything for the Doctor for a few hours then. Let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid in the meanwhile"

River smiled at Rose's comment before responding "well you know the Doctor as well as I do and he wouldn't be the Doctor if he didn't do at least a few stupid things in a day but you know he will always make it right in the end"

"I know and I know he knows what he's doing I guess I'm just worried is all"

"Well you don't need to be. The Doctor's been through worst-"River ignored the questioning look on the other woman's face. She wasn't going to budge in her determination to keep her spoiler free."And there is no way that he would like his favourite human become a tool for destruction. He'd rather die than let that happen and you know it"

"So what do we do now then?" Rose wasn't a huge fan of waiting so she had no idea of how they were going to kill the next few hours.

"Well I'm going to get building the beacon and I think you should get some more sleep since it's not likely you'll be able to get much after tonight"

Almost as though her body was reacting instinctively to River's words, Rose let out a yawn. She hadn't slept much before she had ended up back in this universe and after all the excitement she had been through, despite already having slept for the past six hours almost, it seemed her body was demanding more. She lay back on the bed and closed her eyes as the sound of the Doctor's sonic buzzed in the air and soothed Rose to sleep like it was some sort of comforter for the blonde and in some way it was. As she drifted off she hoped that the Doctor was going to find her sooner rather than later.

**Thanks again for those reviewing and I can't believe I have over 200 alerts. That's amazing. Hope you are still enjoying and I'll post another preview again later during the week ;).**


	10. Chapter 10 - Wibbly Wobbly

******Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.**

**Chapter Ten - Wibbly Wobbly  
**

"I've been sent to help you – that's all I can say at the moment without risking saying too much"

"What do you mean?" the Doctor looked at him in alarm before feeling the need to ask "who sent you, Jack?"

"Rose did" was the other man's answer."A version of Rose from the future"

"What do you mean _Rose_ sent you?" the Doctor looked at the immortal man in front of him with an incredulous expression. He had a terrible feeling that things were beginning to get a tad bit more complicated than the Doctor had initially anticipated. All he had thought he needed to do after he had got Rose back was put his plan to get Rose to stay in one universe into action and that would be that. Of course the universe had to go and throw a wrench in his plans by making Rose vanish into nowhere and now this. Whenever Jack appeared anywhere in his timeline things always seemed to go downhill for some reason.

"She sent me because I'm supposed to be here because she apparently remembers me being here helping you so I've been sent from my time to now so that a paradox doesn't happen and so that I can help you with your Rose problem" Jack shrugged and didn't look fazed at all by what he had sensitively referred to as his 'Rose problem'.

"What do you know about Rose?" the Doctor narrowed his eyes as Rory and Amy glanced at each other as they realised they had suddenly been excluded from whatever was happening now.

"More than you do" Jack retorted and quickly added "but there are a lot of things that I can't tell you and some things that I don't know. I have a feeling that from her point in time whatever's happening hasn't finished yet. I just have some idea of how this is going to turn out but for all I know there could be more to it or time could be rewritten as you well know"

"Was Rose alright when you saw her?" Amy butted in before the Doctor could try and demand more information out of his friend. Jack smiled and eyed the leggy red head up and down while her husband glared at them both indignantly.

"She was alive" Jack said simply, not giving a lot away by his vague statement.

Before the Doctor could demand what Jack meant by '_she's alive' _Rory demanded "So how do you think you can help?" not at all liking how his wife was checking out this newcomer.

"Oh sorry Jack these are my friends Amy and Rory and Ponds this is an old friend of mine - Jack Harkness" the Doctor introduced only to be cut off by said friend who was looking at the Doctor's latest companions flirtatiously and with interest.

"That's Captain Jack Harkness actually"

"I've always had a thing for Captains" Amy smiled back while her husband rolled his eyes and added in a disgruntled mumur "and for Doctor's too apparently"

"Nice friends you got there, Doc" the Captain ignored he glare that the Doctor was giving him for calling him 'Doc' and continued "To answer your question Rory I don't actually don't know how I'm suppose to help you. I was just told that Rose remembered me being a part of this so here I am"

"First of all Jack never call me Doc ever again" the Doctor noticed a smirk immediately appear on his red haired companion's face but ignored it as he kept speaking "and secondly I thought you said you knew something!"

"Like I said I don't really know much besides from a few things Rose filled me in on that I needed to know for when the time comes"

"So how are we going to find Rose now?" Rory frowned."We don't have any way of tracking her down and she could be light years away"

"Oh well I think I CAN actually help you with that. Rose scribbled a little note for me to give you" Jack handed a surprised Doctor a little slip of paper that he took out of his coat pocket. The time travelling alien frowned before unfolding it while Amy unsuccessfully attempted to stand on her tip toes to read the note over the Doctor's shoulders before he turned his back on her so she couldn't get a good glimpse at it much to her annoyance. Rory just pattered her arm comfortingly.

_Doctor, _

_By the time you've got this note I will have made my first time jump and you will have no idea where I am or how to get to me. If you want to find me I suggest the first thing you do is get to the Tardis and use you're sonic to get a signal on me which should then allow the Tardis to track down my presence and find me. I'm guessing you're wondering how can that work if I'm gonna keep jumping through time and there's no way to pin point my location out of everyone in the universe?_

_Well let's just say that I'm getting some help from a friend. I think you know her, she says her name is River Song and she knows you in the future. She won't tell me a lot about herself or how she knows you but you told me that I can trust her (well you will tell me that anyway in a note) and so I am doing. She has managed to put together a device to stop me from jumping through time and as we speak she has just finished a device that will help the Tardis latch onto me. However you need to be careful as it's not exactly precise since you can end up at any point in my timeline. River is trying to build a beacon right now to add on to it so you will be less likely to get lost but nothing is exactly foolproof is it? _

_Anyway just know that younger me has no doubt you're going to find her and she is waiting. Remember no matter what happens next, it's all been worth it Doctor. I wouldn't have missed this for the world. Goodbye for now and I suppose I will see you soon in your future of course. _

_Love Rose_

_xxx_

Amy, Rory and Jack watched the Doctor as he finished reading the note and then stared in surprise as he suddenly ran into the Tardis. They all exchanged bemused expressions before the Doctor popped his head out of the Tardis and raised an eyebrow at his companions, asking them "well then are you coming or what?"

"Doctor, what did Rose say? Do you know where she is now?" Amy inquired as she joined him by the monitor as Jack and Rory followed her inside the ship. The Doctor shot her a brief smile as he began fiddling with his sonic screwdriver.

"Not exactly Amy but I know how I'm going to find her which is a lot more than what we had before we came to Cardiff and met Jack who gave me that note"

Upon entering, Jack realised with surprise that the interior of the Tardis looked much different to how he had last seen it. Where there had been corals and grid flooring there was now glass and spiral staircases. The room had a warmer and brighter glow to it and seemed like there was more space in the console room than there had been in the last Tardis. Overall the Captain had to admit that he liked the new look and commented on it to the new Doctor "I have to say that I'm loving the Tardis's new look, Doc"

"For the last time do not call me Doc" the Doctor sighed and then side eyed Amy as she began to smirk once again."Don't even dare Pond or else I won't bother to come to your rescue the next time you decide to aggravate a six foot tall, green scaly lizard from the planet Asteroid fifty two"

"Oi it wasn't _me_ that decided to insult an entire species just because they didn't happen to have the right custard to go with your fish fingers" Amy retorted recalling how it had been the Doctor who had in fact aggravated a race of six foot tall, green scaly alien lizards over his ridiculous choice of food. She had just been her usual charming self and ended up getting tied up and almost licked to death for it until he barely managed to rescue her before it was too late.

"So how are we going to find Rose then?" Rory butted in before the Doctor could begin bickering with Amy like they did so often as though they were young siblings and it was moments like those that made Rory wonder why he had ever been so insecure of Amy's relationship with the Doctor.

"I'm going to lock onto her timeline and track her down" The Doctor responded as he quickly adjusted the settings on his sonic screwdriver before buzzing it all around the Tardis until suddenly the ship beeped loudly before once again shaking as it began to move through the space and time vortex. Jack quickly caught Amy as she stumbled backwards which earned him a glare from Rory who was clinging onto the railing. The Doctor was running around the console and pressing seemingly random buttons and pulling a few levers here and there.

"Why can't you drive this thing more like River?" Amy shrieked as she fell from Jack's arms and onto the floor as Jack himself lost his balance.

"Oi I drive my ship perfectly fine thank you. I can't help it if we enter some turbulence. River just happens to fly the Tardis when the old girl manages to avoid it" the Doctor sniffed with offense as the ship began to settle down again and Amy gave him a look of disbelief. However before she could make another remark, Jack spoke up with a look of confusion "whose River?"

"Oh she's he's friend from his future" Rory answered and Jack raised an eyebrow in question.

"Just a friend or is she something more?"

"I don't know, Jack, but right now we need to concentrate on finding Rose" the Doctor abruptly changed subject as he usually did when something made him uncomfortable."Come along Ponds and Jack" the Doctor's companions all exchanged looks as they followed the bow-tie obsessed Time Lord out of the sentient ship. As they walked out the red haired woman lent close to Jack and told him in a low voice "Before Rose showed up I would have said River was definitely his wife but now I don't see how that can be since he's clearly in love with Rose. She's definitely seemed to have a thing for the Doctor though or else she's just a flirt"

"Is she attractive?" Jack asked her with a smirk as they walked onto an estate that was only too familiar for the Doctor but not to the rest of his companions besides from Jack who remembered it from when he had watched Rose growing up.

"Yeah" Amy answered and quirked an eyebrow at him as the Doctor stared at his surroundings with a frown on his face.

"Attractive and a flirt, I think I like her already" the Captain mused as he and Amy also began to look around at where they were.

Amy's eyes narrowed as she looked at the ill treated estate and wondered what this had to do with the missing blonde "Doctor where are we?"

"This is the Powell estate; it's where Rose grew up" he replied and then sniffed the air before adding "I would say that we are in January of 2007 right now" the Doctor turned and a weird expression suddenly appeared on his face. Before they could ask him what was wrong, everyone turned as they heard the sound of another Tardis materialising opposite the exact spot that they were standing in. The Doctor spun on his heel and gave Jack a look. "Jack and Amy go into the Tardis. Jack you need to keep hidden and Amy you need to turn on the ship's invisibility" realising the urgency of the moment, the two immediately disappeared inside and the conspicuous blue box quickly disappeared leaving Rory and the Doctor stood outside.

"Err...Doctor?" the mentioned man turned to look at Rory."I don't mean to state the obvious but there's another Tardis here"

"Yep" the Doctor agreed."And in approximately five seconds there will be another me and another Rose stepping out of that box which means I've landed on the wrong point in Rose's timeline"

"So we should go yeah?" Rory eyed the other Tardis with concern as if the universe was about to disintegrate before their very eyes should the younger Doctor and Rose decide to waltz straight out and catch them standing about.

"Maybe but I've got an idea" the Eleventh Doctor grinned smugly at a confused and quite frankly slightly alarmed Rory.

"Whatever it is you probably shouldn't do it"

"Probably not" the alien agreed but didn't look any less inclined to do it anyway."But it's going to help us be one step closer to locking on to the right Rose and less likely to find ourselves lost in her timeline"

Rory frowned at him, having a bad feeling hit him "What's your idea?"

In response the Doctor giggled excitedly, exclaiming "Just watch Rory Pond. This may possibly be the most reckless thing I've ever done!" Now Rory definitely did not like the sound of this 'idea' but before he could say anything more, the other Tardis opened and a tall, man with really thick hair and a pinstripe suit came strolling out followed by a familiar albeit younger looking blonde. The pair had cheesy grins on their faces and the tall man said something which was clearly hilarious as young Rose cracked up laughing. However they were soon interrupted when the Doctor marched right up to a surprised young Rose and planted a deep kiss against her lips. The tall man in pinstripes stood frozen, gaping at the sight in front of him with eyes wide full of shock and slight outrage if Rory saw right.

As he kissed his younger companion, the Doctor silently apologised before yanking a blonde strand of hair out of Rose who yelped and he moved away only to find himself on the receiving end of one of his very own Oncoming Storm glares. Rose wasn't exactly too happy either although he wasn't sure if that was because a random stranger had just snogged the living daylights out of her or if he had just pulled out a strand of her hair.

"Oi what do you think you're doing to my companion?" the Tenth Doctor growled, brown eyes flashing indignantly and with annoyance or perhaps slight jealously even.

Rose stared at him wide eyed. "You just kissed me and yanked out my hair!"

"Ah so I did" The future Doctor (although his past self and Rose were unaware of who he was) said breezily as if it was perfectly acceptable and normal to walk up to a seemingly complete stranger, kiss them senseless and pull out their hair. "Maybe I was being a bit bold but you were just standing there...all golden and smiley and looked like you hadn't been kissed in a while so I thought you know what would be fun? Walking up to a strange pretty girl and kissing her so that's what I did"

"First of all are you saying that I look like someone whose not been able to get a boyfriend and secondly that doesn't explain why you had the sudden need to pull out my hair" His feisty blonde companion scowled at him.

"You seem familiar" the Tenth Doctor spoke up now, studying his future self closely."Have we met before?"

"No definitely not and I have got an excellent memory" the other Doctor responded quickly."And as for you" he turned to look again at an offended Rose "I merely meant that you looked very kissable and I just thought why not? And so I went for it and as for the hair well I needed it"

"You needed it? What do you need my friend's hair for?" his past self looked relatively disturbed unsurprisingly. He had always been protective of Rose and he didn't know how he would feel if he'd been with Rose and someone randomly came up to her and pulled out a piece of hair.

"Cloning" he blurted out randomly, inwardly smacking himself for the terrible lie."I want to clone you and marry that clone and reproduce perfect blonde children with your perfectly symmetrical face" Beside him he heard his companion who had been standing within hearing range start sniggering into his hand and he just knew he wasn't going to hear the end of this. By the looks of his past self's expression and the infamous Tyler-women look of death Rose was throwing his way, he knew he better start planning a getaway and fast. He also knew that the quicker he left then the easier past Tardis would be able to erase the younger Doctor and Rose's memories and fix any damage this little incident may have caused to his timeline."Anyhow I better be off. Clones to make and what not" quickly he left a stunned past Doctor and Rose to gape at him and pulled Rory alongside him until they turned a corner. He quickly pulled out his mobile from his tweed jacket and phoned Amy.

"Doctor, where did you go? We just saw you on the monitor talking to a younger Rose and some pretty boy" Amy asked sounding confused.

"Long story, Pond, just get the Tardis to materialise around me and Rory. I'll fill you in on the rest later" the Doctor responded and proceeded to give the red head instructions on how to drive the Tardis.

A few moments later, the Doctor and Rory found themselves inside of the console room of the Tardis. Amy and Jack looked at him questioningly. "Well?"

"I've managed to get a piece of Rose's hair. This should make our search for her a lot narrower than it was before" the Doctor explained as he bounced towards the control panel.

"That's why you were kissing her" Amy smirked."Here I thought you just wanted to kiss her like I know you've been wanting to since she got here"

"I've got no idea what you're talking about" the Doctor wore a blank expression as he started to sonic Rose's hair with his screwdriver."Now if I just maximise the DNA in this strand of hair then the Tardis should be able to pick up any left other time residue that Rose's presence left here before she vanished which should help track her down".

**Sorry for the slow update but I did warn you updates would slow but good news is I definitely have a detailed plan for this story (a first for me *snort*) and know exactly what's going to happen which should make planning and writing each chapter a lot easier. I'll update next once the next chapter's completed, edited and perfected. A preview will be posted on my tumblr again later in the week which should tide most over til then. Anyway thank you all that's been reviewing and for everyone whose still reading this craziness I call a story. Until next time Allon-sey! **


	11. Chapter 11 - Deadline Approaches

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.**

**Chapter Eleven - Deadline Approaches**

_Sometime in the near future_

In a quiet village on a peaceful little world somewhere in the solar system, not a peep could be heard as all of the locals were tucked up cosy and warm in their small wooden cabins. Therefore nobody was around to see the sudden burst of golden light that appeared in the forest that was located just on the outskirts of the village nor did anyone see the beaten woman that appeared from it, her face bloodied and clothes torn and ripped apart. Her long blonde hair was matted and she was barely conscious as the light faded from view. Rose Tyler opened her eyes and let out a painful groan with one thought in her mind "_why was it always a forest?"_

* * *

Meanwhile present Rose woke up curled up in the thick and warm covers of the bed in her hotel room. She squinted and saw that River was still tinkering with the sonic screwdriver. She hoped that since she had drifted off again that the darker blonde woman had managed to make some headway on the beacon. As she sat up, Rose's movement caught River's attention and the older woman mustered up a warm smile for the other blonde."Morning sleepy beauty"

Rose let out a sleepy yawn before looking over at River confusedly for a moment."Is it Morning already?"

"Yes, you've slept for fourteen hours straight" River informed her as she continued to tinker with some small pieces of technology. Rose glanced over at the floor and saw that River had already built a large device with several different blinking lights set out on it and some buttons that Rose would never understand were for what. She left the technology science to the Doctor and her team back at Torchwood. While she had definitely improved on her physics and tech back in Pete's World (gaining herself a few A-levels and a degree) she was still not an expert on a lot of the more advanced things.

"That means we have seven hours before the Daleks will attempt to pull me through"

"Plenty of time, darling, and if you manage to keep that stabiliser safe it should give them hell while they're trying" River smiled at her."And on the much more positive side, I have completed the beacon now. All we are waiting for is the Doctor and we're all set"

As cheerful as River sounded, Rose still had a feeling of forbearance that she just couldn't seem to shake. She had felt it the previous day as well but had managed to ignore it then with everything that was going on "Why then do I have the feeling something is gonna go wrong?"

"Whatever happens I'm sure will work out for the best in the end" River responded vaguely, not even giving her a hint about her future something that frustrated her greatly. She could use at least a small hint so she could sort of prepare herself for whatever storm was coming now. Rose shuddered at her mental use of 'storm'. The Doctor had used that word so long ago and then the Cybermen and the Daleks came all at once before she ended up trapped in a parallel universe. She never wanted to even hear about that word ever again let alone use it herself.

She frowned at the other woman as she slipped out of the covers. During the night, River had obviously taken off her jacket and shoes before tucking her into the sheets. The younger time traveller wasn't sure how she felt about the Doctor's possible future girlfriend or wife taking care of her like that even thought she already decided not to be jealous about her since she was doing as much as she could to help her and she wasn't a jealous nineteen year old anymore, she was a twenty something, grown woman. "I'm not sure I like the sound of that to be honest" and some inward part of her wondered very briefly if it worked out for the best for Rose or for River. If Rose was gone, River would have no competition for the Doctor's attention but Rose shoved that ugly thought to the back of her mind. River didn't come across as that sort of woman at all.

"If it's any consolation, the Doctor would probably die before he allowed something to happen to you" River told her as she shoved the little device that she had been tinkering on with the sonic away in her leather trousers."He doesn't talk about you or your relationship at all to me"

"That's supposed to be a good thing?" Rose stared at her with raised eyebrows.

"If the Doctor finds something too difficult to talk about then it usual means it meant something very important to him or he feels deeply about it" River explained with a sad smile."To this day I don't think I've ever heard him talk about his family"

"Neither have I" Rose admitted."It's just I'm so tired of everything with me and the Doctor ending in tragedy...can't we for once just be able to travel through time and space without the universe turning against us?"

River quirked an eyebrow up at Rose and smiled wryly "The universe isn't against you. If it was you would probably be dead right now. You have to be a special person to absorb the time vortex and survive that because even if the Doctor took it out of you, you still had it inside of you for more than ten minutes without burning instantly like you should have" at her words, the blonde former Torchwood agent winced. She had not really been thinking it through when she came up with that reckless plan to rescue the Doctor. Sure it had all turned out alright in the end but it could have ended in tragedy. It was bad enough that Rose was stuck jumping all over time and space unless she was wearing the stabilizing device clipped to her pants plus had a target painted on her back courtesy of the Daleks.

"So what do you do for a living, River?" Rose decided to turn the conversation around onto the older woman, deciding that she wanted to at least try to learn a bit about her mystery future friend.

"I'm a Doctor of archaeology" River replied much to the other woman's surprise."The Doctor knows that much so I figure you may as well know too although apparently in the future I will be a professor" she then proceeded to give Rose a saucy wink that was obviously in character for the flirtatiously sweet time traveller."I kind of like the sound of that. Professor Song? Sounds good hmm?"

"The Doctor doesn't really like archaeologists" Rose laughed."But he must have made an exception for you"

"Not really. While I'm sure the Doctor trusts me enough, we don't always have the easiest relationship" the future professor confessed with a sad look in her eyes."Not like you and him"

"Whatever my relationship is with the Doctor" Rose gave River a humourless smile "It's anything but easy"

"I suppose not. You crossed universes to get back here several times in fact and absorbed the time and space vortex to save him. I would say that was definitely not easy" the older woman laughed in agreement as she fiddled with the sonic screwdriver and the spare pieces of tech that she was experimenting with.

"What are you making?" Rose asked her as she joined her on the floor beside the devices laid out on the ground.

River shrugged and responded coolly "Nothing special" Rose stared at her hand as it waved the sonic over the pieces of tech that she was holding in her other one before grinning slightly.

"I can see why the Doctor chose you to travel with him. You love tinkering as much as he does"

"Thank you but he didn't exactly choose me to travel with him. It's a long story that I'm sure you'll know all about someday, sweetie" River winked at her as she put the pieces of technology together and made it into something Rose didn't even want to begin guessing was what.

"You seem kind of sad sometimes" Rose remarked, looking at River closely."Mostly you seem adventurous and keen on helping me but I get the impression that you're sad...lonely even"

"I'm not lonely" River gave the blonde a tight lipped smile and kept her emotions under guard."I've just not had the easiest life since as you can imagine the life of a time traveller isn't always the most peaceful or trauma free"

"I'm sorry" Rose said quietly, as she gazed at the other woman.

River seemed surprised by her words as she asked "What for?"

"For whatever it was that has happened in your life to you to make you the way you are" River didn't say anything else after that. They fell into a companionable silence as Rose watched River continue to tinker with the screwdriver.

_Meanwhile on board the Tardis_

"Doctor, what's taking so long?" Amy huffed with folded arms as she stood next to the Doctor at the control panel as he continued driving his ship.

"The old girl seems to be having some trouble...Tardis equivalent of a headache but she should be fine once she manages to get through this huge trail of time residue that Rose's presence in this particular time and place has left behind. You may want to grab hold of something since she'll probably start moving any moment now and you may not want to be standing around when that happens" the Doctor replied as he himself grabbed onto part of the railing.

"Well you better make sure that the Tardis makes it to the right time because I can't imagine our girl being too happy with you, Doc, if you turn up a year too late" Jack smirked and the Doctor scowled at him.

"Rose is not 'OUR' girl, Jack and what did I say about calling me Doc?"

The dark haired man blinked back at the Doctor innocently."I forgot?"

"Jack you-"the Doctor was cut off from whatever he was about to say (or from the threat he was possibly about to make) when the ship suddenly started moving towards their destination. Amy, who had ignored the Doctor's warning, fell to the ground while her husband (who had sat on the floor in anticipation) crawled towards her to make sure she was okay. Jack remained standing and held onto a chair.

"Do you think you could possibly get your ship to stop doing that?" Amy demanded once the ship began to calm down and the Doctor looked at her incredulously.

"I did just warn you Pond but you didn't listen. Nobody ever listens to me and they wonder why it ends badly for them!"

"Well she's stopped. So are we gonna stand here all day bickering or are we gonna go look for Rose?" Jack piped up, earning himself another glare from the other immortal (or mostly at least) man in the room.

At that, Rory decided it was time to speak up, pointing out "Anything could be out there. Don't you think we should check first? Make sure we are not about walk head first into a trap?"

In response, Jack shot him a charming smile that had Amy's eyebrows shooting up "aw, you're sweet. I think I like this one, Doctor"

"Now, now that's enough of that" the Doctor huffed heading towards the doors."We have no time to spare, we need to get to Rose right now if we have any hope of keeping her with us and the deadline is quickly approaching..." he paused just as he had put one foot out of the door and turned back to look at his companions "in case Rory's right though I suggest you get ready to run for your lives"

With that said, the Doctor disappeared out of the ship and was soon followed by three slightly nervous companions.

**Thanks for those that are still reading and reviewing, it's so motivating to read your reviews even if I've not been the fastest updater lately. Anyway we're drawing closer to the climax of this story now. I don't like dragging things out longer than necessary because if I do the plot starts to quickly fall apart, lol. I know this from past experience from stories 15 year old me attempted to write :)**

**Next up: The Doctor manages to finally track down Rose but things may not be as easy as they seem as the 24 hours are almost up.  
**


	12. Chapter 12 - Reunited?

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.  
**

**Chapter Twelve - Reunited?  
**

As River and Rose continued to sit in the companionable silence that they had been sharing for the past several hours, each lost in their own thoughts, the former Torchwood agent furrowed her brows as she began to allow her mind dwell on all the things she had been trying not to think about since arriving back in that universe. She may be happy to be back with the Doctor and she didn't regret seeing him again and being in this universe but she felt a pain in her heart when she thought about her mother, Pete and Tony who would be worrying about her and would never know where she had gone to or would assume the worst – that she was dead and her body just hadn't been found or digested by some evil alien lurking about in a sewer somewhere and they'd never see her again.

Well that last part would be right. They'd never see her again because she was back in her old universe and there was no way she could even get them a message. On top of all of this she was scared of the Daleks. Well she wasn't scared of them because she was afraid of dying; she was scared for her family. They may not be back in this universe yet but they were in the other one and without the Doctor or Rose to deal with them then there was a highly likely chance they'd destroy the other Earth with her family along with it. Rose had never felt more helpless in her life and she didn't like the feeling so she decided to try her best to push all of her dark thoughts from her mind for the moment and strike up conversation with River once more.

"My time's almost up" Rose stood up and moved over towards the window where she looked out at the sight of a whole row of tall, metallic structures of various shapes and sizes as flying cars flew down the street and up into the air. Robots walked down the sidewalks with humans and a variety of different aliens. It seemed 51st century Earth was way more opened minded than the Earth she'd grown up on.

River looked up and put aside the technology that she had been fiddling with, joining Rose by the window "You know the Doctor, he loves to leave things to the last second if he can get away with it" the older woman rolled her eyes affectionately as if to say that the Doctor was simply being the Doctor which Rose knew he was. He always did like to make an entrance. She remembered back to the last time he had left things to the last second. He had just regenerated and Rose had been left to face the Sycorax by herself because he had still been recovering. Then suddenly out of nowhere he appears out of the Tardis and fights off the aliens in just a pair of her mum's ex-boyfriend's pyjamas and a piece of fruit. In the end everything that had turned out alright, she just hoped that it would be the same for them this time since they had even more riding on them now. The entire multiverse was at risk.

"I just wish that this was over and done with. I don't like waiting anymore than he does" Rose confessed and River was just about to respond when suddenly there was a familiar noise coming from the distance. The two time travellers exchanged startled looks of recognition before running out into the hallway. They began to run down the corridor towards the direction the sound had come from when Rose found herself running into another running figure that had been coming just around the corner. She grunted as she began to fall but before she could reach the ground a pair of arms grasped her waist tightly. She looked up and found herself staring into a pair of familiar, sparkling eyes and on the receiving end of a wide, cheesy grin.

"Rose Tyler, long time, no see" Captain Jack Harkness beamed at her before crushing her into a tight hug. Rose felt herself grin and she hugged him back.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with the Doctor"

"Yes and I think that you two have been hugging long enough" a familiar and only too annoyed voice grumbled and Rose immediately pulled away from her old friend to run into the Doctor's arms, hugging him close. River stood awkwardly taking in the scene not really sure what to say. Amy gave the woman a warm smile.

"Hi River" she greeted, giving her mysterious friend a hug that the older woman appreciated more than Amy knew."So you've been helping Rose I see?"

"It's a good job I did since the Doctor would never have found her otherwise. Aren't you cutting it rather close Time Lord?" River smirked as the Doctor finally released Rose from their hug.

The Doctor gave her a frown and replied "I got here as fast as I could"

"And even got snogged along the way" Rory smirked resulting in a glare from the Doctor as Rose quirked an eyebrow at him in bemusement.

"So you must be the Doctor's mysterious lady friend I've been hearing all about?" Jack approached River with a predatory gleam in his eye that made the Doctor roll his eyes.

"I'm Doctor River Song" River smiled back at him with a husky tone to her voice."I believe you are Captain Jack?"

The Captain grinned back at her "That's me alright, it's nice to make your acquaintance"

"Pleasure's all mine" the archaeologist purred but before the two's interaction could go further, the Doctor coughed loudly to get their attention and everyone turned to look at him at once.

"As much as I would love to see you two have a flirt-a-thon, I'm afraid this isn't the time or the place for that. Rose I'm going to need to get you back to the Tardis right now so that I can start putting my plan into action and we don't have much time. You lot follow on. Amy, do me a favour and keep on an eye on those two flirts"

River and Jack exchanged amused looks as they followed the group into the Tardis that was parked just around the corner on the second floor foyer. They stepped inside and gathered around the console room.

"So Doctor what's your great idea to keep Rose safe?" Amy asked as she leant against a railing with her arms crossed. Her husband stood next to her also looking at the Doctor with interest. The Doctor sighed before turning to look at Rose with a serious look on his face. The blonde looked back at him trustingly and reminded him of the innocent nineteen year old girl she had been before he had swept her off her feet and helped turn her into the woman that she was today. Sometimes he wished that he could have preserved her innocence somehow as it may have made what he was about to suggest a lot easier.

"I intend to form a telepathic link with her except not your normal telepathic bond as that would never hold against the type of thing the Daleks are using to pull her back"

"You mean you are going to link our minds together?" Rose frowned."Like some sort of telepathic connection?"

The Doctor nodded "Yes that's exactly it, a mind bond except what I want to do hasn't been attempted in nearly a millennia, in fact it's not been done since the Time Lords were still alive" Rose felt her stomach churn anxiously as she took in his words.

"What does that mean for me?"

"It means that your mind would be permanently joined with mine. This is a very ancient type of bonding so you would essentially be tied to me for the rest of your existence and on Gallifrey that would essentially mean that we would be..."

"Married" River finished for him and everyone fell into a shocked silence."You want to marry Rose so then you would be her anchor to this universe"

"Yes" the Doctor looked at Rose sadly."I tried to think of another way but this is your best chance. It's our best shot of keeping the multiverse safe and to keep you here. The Daleks may be able to defeat technology and the vortex but they have no chance against the mind of a Time Lord"

Rose looked at him, her eyes wide and her expression revealing how clearly upset she was by this arrangement. The Doctor felt a stab of hurt that she was so against the idea of being married to him until she actually spoke and he was surprised that her tone was filled with anger that she had not used towards him since his ninth incarnation.

"Are you telling me you want to marry me because the universe is in danger?" at the way she worded it, the Doctor realised from Rose's sentimental human standpoint that sounded bad and he could see Amy narrowing her eyes at him from the corner of his eye.

"I think you know it's not just about that but I didn't want to force you to be tied to someone like me for the rest of your life. I'm dangerous, Rose" the Doctor told her gently and Rose's expression softened.

"I'm dangerous too. I committed genocide, the entire multiverse is in danger because of ME, not you and the only reason we're here right now talking about this is to stop me from destroying everything" his companion pointed out passionately."And if you're so dangerous, how come the universe has been saved so many times thanks to you?"

"I've also almost destroyed it" the Doctor sighed and added "And none of those things are your fault Rose. Everything you did was to protect me"

Rose stared at him as tears began to fill her eyes "And everything you've done is to protect everyone else. Don't you think you deserve to be happy, Doctor?"

At her words, the Doctor's eyes met hers and she could see how tired he was. He had lived for almost a thousand years and had been alone for a majority of them "When have I ever been allowed that? The universe takes away everything that makes me happy"

"It brought me back to you" Rose gave him a shaky smile before cupping his face in his hand."I'll do this bond thing with you, Doctor but not because we have to or because the universe is in danger or even because I don't want to go back the old universe. I'll do this because I love you and despite everything I've lost, my family, my humanity and even a year of my life, I vowed to spend my life with you didn't I? and I'm doing so again right here, right now in front of our friends if you'll let me"

"I'll let you because I'm selfish and I've needed you so much Rose Tyler" the Doctor told her and felt like his hearts were about to burst from his chest as he looked down into her whiskey coloured eyes and saw the love that she felt for him come shining through her, a love that he didn't even know what he had done to deserve and scared him to death most of the time especially in his last two bodies. Even now he still felt the urge to run in the opposite direction to the other side of the Universe. Rose lips quirked upwards slightly at his words.

"Well shouldn't we do this then, if we are actually doing this? we haven't go much time left since you took so long to find me" she teased, trying to lighten things up a little and the Doctor give her a slightly offended look before he coughed slightly as he pulled himself back together and then turned towards to the rest of the people in the Tardis, pretending like they hadn't just witnessed their entire conversation.

"Rose is right. If we are going to do this we better do it now before it's too late. That stabiliser will only hold them off for so long" he announced and Jack, Amy and Rory exchanged matching expressions of disbelief as they realised what was what about to happen. They were about to witness the extremely unlikely event of the Doctor getting married and for a moment, Jack wondered if the Doctor and Rose were about to crack up laughing and yell out "fooled ya!" but when no one spoke up and a serious silence fell upon the room, he realised that this was real and this was happening.

**Thanks for all those that have stuck with this story so far and those who have taken the time to review this, it's appreciated since I'm trying hard to make this story as well written and entertaining as possible. Sorry if this chapter's kind of mushy but it's gonna get even mushier I'm afraid, lol. Enjoy it while it lasts because I am not the mushy sort of writer (okay maybe I am...sort of...a little...maybe) and angst will be coming up in the near future. I have the next chapter written and one more almost done so hopefully I might update a bit quicker. As always I'll post a preview up on my tumblr next week :)**

**Next up in chapter 13: The Doctor and Rose begin the bonding process but does everything go according to plan?  
**


	13. Chapter 13 - Coming Together

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.  
**

**Chapter Thirteen - Coming Together  
**

After a moment the Doctor finally broke the silence, turning to look at River who was not at all surprised by the turn of events unlike Amy, Rory and Jack - who knew now that while he may know some of the details from the future, it was obvious he didn't know _all _of them. "I assume older me explained to you what to do when this situation arose"

"You know you Doctor. You're not the type to leave things to chance" River smiled at him before furrowing her brows as she thought about what she had just said and adding "Well not all the time anyway"

The Doctor's eyes were fixed back on Rose when he responded to his future friend "Older me wouldn't let any ties be left loose, not when it comes to Rose"

"Well what are we supposed to do then?" Rose asked curiously as the Doctor took her hands in his."We're not gonna do any weird naked dance rituals are we?"

"Why on earth would we do that?" the Doctor looked at her genuinely puzzled as a smirk predictably appeared on Jack's face.

"I wouldn't say no to that"

"Jack" the Doctor warned him before he gave River a look and she immediately took her cue as he suddenly fell into a meditative trance.

"First of all you will exchange vows like you would in a normal ceremony" River explained on behalf of the Doctor as he prepared his mind for the new presence it was about to allow inside of it. He needed to metaphorically 'flex' his brain muscles as it had been such a long time since he had felt another presence inside of his mind and especially one that was not a Time Lord (or a crazy one at that). Plus he had to make it somewhat 'Rose' proof so that she wouldn't accidentally find herself lost in his memories and especially his more unpleasant ones.

"Then the Doctor will place his palms on your forehead and push himself inside your mind. You should start seeing a door, when you see that door you will open it and let the Doctor inside and then he will make his way to the centre of your mind and bond you to him. It may be a little intense at first but it should start to gradually decrease to a tingle. You will know the bond is complete when you have a feeling"

Rose glanced at her confused "A feeling of what?"

"I'm not sure. The Doctor just told me that you would simply know what it was when it happens"

"Alright and then we're married?"

"Once the mental bond's finished, you will see a shape or symbol. You will each have different things that represent you individually and when you see the Doctor's symbol – you'll just know what it is when you see it – you will be officially marked as his wife mentally and legally by the laws of Gallifrey which actually will count across the universe and for the rest of your timeline. There is no such thing as divorce for Time Lords so once married, you can't go back or it would kill you"

"This is mental" Rose commented, her eyes wide."But kind of fitting I guess"

"What did the Time Lords not believe in proper ceremonies? you just say I do and jump into each other's minds?" Amy remarked just as the Doctor was coming out of his trance. He gave her an annoyed look.

"Oi! For my people that is a proper ceremony! None of that ridiculous, cheesy, flashy over the top human stuff with all those horrible relatives that you're forced to invite but secretly can't stand indulging in too many alcoholic beverages and doing the Macarena" the Doctor sniffed as he adjusted his bow tie."Now if you're done with the domestics Pond I think I would just like to get on with this thing"

His companion rolled her eyes and retorted "Wow, aren't you ever the romantic?"

"Okay are the two of you ready?" River asked, deciding that she better get the ball rolling before anymore bickering broke out since she had a feeling the Doctor wasn't going to stop until he got the last word.

"Yes, go ahead" the Doctor responded as if he was suddenly remembering what they were there for.

River nodded in affirmation "Okay Doctor, please make your vow to Rose"

"Rose Tyler I once began a sentence on a beach that I later said didn't need finishing and I realise now how that may have sounded but in my mind I believed it didn't need saying because I thought it was obvious. I thought that words were just words but actions proved that I meant what I felt and I thought my actions had shown you that but I realise now that I needed to say those words as much as you needed to hear them so Rose Tyler if it's my first chance to say it I..." he bent down and whispered in her ear the three words she had desperately wanted to hear from him for so long and she couldn't help but allow a huge grin to stretch across her face. Beside them, Jack felt himself smile having known the two of them for so long and was happy that their previously unspoken of feelings were now out there in the open. After all it had only taken them two bodies, the time vortex, Daleks, Cybermen and two universes to get them to this point.

"So my vow to you is that I will always keep you safe and keep you happy even if that means someday facing down your mother" At the mention of Jackie, Rose chuckled but couldn't help the burst of sadness she felt upon being reminded that her mother wasn't here, that she was never even going to know about this or what had happened to her daughter. It hurt but she forced herself to push aside thoughts of Jackie as River turned to look at Rose.

"Rose, please make your vow to the Doctor"

"This is weird" was her first words and everyone immediately laughed including the Doctor who couldn't keep the smirk of his face."I mean when we met I was this insignificant, teenage shop girl who had no idea what she wanted in life. I had no a-levels and at that point I expected I would end up marrying my ex-boyfriend and having a few kids with him but then I met you. From the moment you grabbed my hand and told me to run, I've not been able to stop ever since. You once said to me that everybody needs a hand to hold and I know that you've done a lot of things you're not proud of and you've spent so much of your life losing people but I vow to you now that I'm never gonna stop holding your hand. I'm gonna be with you forever, however long that may be for either of us. I am never gonna leave you"

At her words, Rose could see that the Doctor's eyes were glistening slightly. She felt her own sting a little but she knew that she wouldn't cry. The years without the Doctor in her life had toughened her up but she couldn't help but feel emotional repeating the words that she had said to him so long ago but under much different circumstances. Maybe this was the universe's way of making things right for them because after all they had saved it so many times so it probably owed them this much.

"Doctor, please place your palms on Rose's forehead and begin bonding with her" the Doctor did as River instructed and gently cupped Rose's head in his hands. She closed her eyes slowly as he closed his own and pushed himself into her mind as gently as possible so as not to accidentally cause any damage or cause her any pain by his entrance. When he arrived, he found himself standing in a dark hallway, outside of a wooden door with a rose flower carved on the outside. He knocked gently before it automatically opened. He walked into a pitch black room and began using his Time Lord senses to feel his way to the centre of her mind. Scenery suddenly appeared around him and he found himself in a beautiful grassy meadow. In the field he smiled as he saw Rose who was dressed in a beautiful lace and tulle cap v-neck gown with a satin sash that accentuated her curves and her thick blonde hair was left in gorgeous, thick waves that tumbled past her shoulders softly. It was almost as if her mind was aware of the significance behind what was happening, a thought that made the Doctor smile briefly as he made his way to her.

"Hello" Rose lips curved into a smile when he stood in front of her.

The Doctor gave her an admiring once over before responding "Hello you gorgeous thing" she blushed as he took his hands in hers."Are you sure you want to go through with this? When it's over there's no going back"

Rose rolled her dark eyes at him clearly exasperated."Yes I'm sure, you could never force me to do something that I didn't want to do, Doctor"

"Well better get started then" he smirked at her before cupping her face in his hands and leaning down to kiss her so he could start intertwining her mind with his own. As it begun, Rose felt a strong warmth wash over her and her mind began to tingle as she felt it become linked with the Doctor's. At first it made her feel a bit disorientated but she felt herself relax as she grew used to the feeling and began to relish it as she remembered what this would mean. They'd be together forever. She was more than welcoming the strange sensation of having another's mind join with her own.

Meanwhile the rest of the Tardis crew watched the two as they stood completely motionless and watched with awe as Rose subconsciously leaned into the Doctor. "So how long is this thing gonna take then?" Amy piped up from where she was sitting beside her husband.

"I don't think it will take too long. I think the Doctor will find his way quite easily through Rose's mind and she won't put up any resistance to his presence there. The only thing that will take time is the actual bonding. Think of it like a computer and transferring data from one system to another. It takes a certain amount of minutes, yes? by now I would say that it's probably started" River answered the red head simply.

As she spoke, Jack turned and gave her an interested look."So curly looks like we may be here for a while. Interested in getting a drink sometime in the future?"

"Depends if you're planning on paying, Captain" River winked at him and Jack began to walk closer to her but before he could take another step, the Tardis suddenly began to shake. Everyone fell to the floor, unprepared for the sudden movement, and a horrified look came over the future professor. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen until the bond was completed!"

"River, what's going on?" Amy yelled as the Tardis sudden turned a blood red colour and began jerking about, making strange noises as if it was ill.

The older woman looked back at the Doctor's companion as she grabbed hold of the console and began to manically pull down on levers and press all sorts of buttons."The twenty four hours are up. It's the Daleks, they've activated their device!"

"But the Doctor and Rose are still doing that bonding thing" Rory exclaimed with alarm as he held hold of his wife's waist protectively.

Even Jack looked concerned as his previous light mood vanished "If they're interrupted...wouldn't that harm them?"

"I honestly don't know" was River's reply as she desperately tried to do something to hold off the Daleks and to protect Rose. The stabilizer seemed to be defending the blonde decently for now but it wouldn't be able to outlast any of the technology that the Daleks were using especially if it was strong enough to penetrate the time vortex and two universes.

"Do something!" Amy screamed scared for her new friend and the Doctor.

The Tardis continued to rock as River struggled to keep her balance "I'm trying!"

Suddenly the ship jerked violently to one side causing the entire group to topple over again and much to the horror of those that were conscious to witness it, Rose's stabilizer came loose and smashed into a billion pieces on the floor.

"No!" River shrieked as she realised what had happened and almost immediately Rose began to glow. Everyone watched with dismay and terror as the woman began to vanish in front of their eyes, her eyes still closed and unaware to what was happening. Once she had completely disappeared, it was as though someone had smacked the Doctor across the face as his eyes immediately shot open.

**Thanks as always to those that keep reviewing and for everyone who's reading and following this crazy story, lol. I know I'm so evil but I did warn you there'd be angst as well as mushy stuff and we're at the point in the story where we're diving right into the angsty stuff. Don't worry though you'll earn a pay off eventually!.**

**Next up: Rose faces off with the Daleks, the Doctor reacts to Rose's disappearance and does the universe get destroyed?  
**


	14. Chapter 14 - Bad WolfRose

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.  
**

_**Chapter Fourteen - Bad Wolf/Rose**  
_

_The Tardis could only watch in dismay as her pink and yellow human began to be lost to the time vortex as the golden light filled her entire body and she slowly began to fade away from her console room. She followed Rose as she disappeared from her home universe back into the parallel universe and with fear, witnessed her reappearing on the Dalek ship. The Daleks immediately began to gather around as the human appeared in front of them and started to arrogantly beep out orders._

"_You will o-bey our com-mands!" Their voices shouted simutaneously and in the same shrill tone that the Tardis had always detested being forced to listen to. It reminded her of the human saying of 'nails on a chalkboard'.  
_

_However the girl standing in front of them was not Rose Tyler. She was not the human that they had captured from Earth nor was she the girl that had fought against them along with the Doctor. She was the Bad Wolf, the destroyer of Daleks, the ender of the time war and a powerful entity that was full of anger and rage from being snatched away from her precious Doctor and forced back into another universe that she didn't belong in and surrounded by creatures that she had a deep burning hatred for. She could not remember the warning that the Tardis had given to her in her dream just a day earlier, all she could think of was her hate and her need to kill anything that kept her from her Doctor._

"_I am the Bad Wolf, I do not serve anyone especially insignficant pieces of time like you" the Bad Wolf answered, her voice echoing across time and space. "You are the Daleks and I will destroy you as I did before"_

_The Daleks remained unmoved by her threat. "You will help us or your fam-ily shall per-ish on this uni-ver-se's Earth" _

_The Tardis realised that the Daleks had some kind of weapon directed at Pete's world and would destroy that Earth without hesitation if Bad Wolf and Rose didn't heed to their commands. This was how Bad Wolf would end up destroying multi-verses in anger and rage. The Tardis could see that if she chose to refuse to help them, they would destroy Earth and her family which would enrage the Bad Wolf and result in the destruction of the multi-verse in her destructive storm and on the other hand if she chose to help the Daleks then she would help them take over the multi-verse and eventually the walls would collapse and the end of everything would come. She felt afraid for the pink and yellow human who had rescued her Time Lord so many times and could only hope that her Time Lord would rescue his mate. She could sense that even if the bond had not been completed, it had still managed to create thirty percent of a bond and it was within that where hope laid for Rose._

"_No" was Bad Wolf's response and the Daleks seemed to almost blink in surprise. Their lights went off as though they were blinking._

"_No?" they asked, surprised._

_Bad Wolf walked towards them, her arms stretched out. Power radiated through her eyes as she gazed at them._

"_You will be destroyed and the universe shall be safe as I promised my Doctor. You will hurt no one anymore and you will not go near my family" Bad Wolf declared confidently and the Tardis realised with surprise and delight that Rose was in control of the wolf this time. The link between her and the Doctor may not be completed and be very weak and fragile at the moment but it was there and it was enough to keep Rose grounded and to stop the Wolf's thirst for blood._

"_Very well" the Daleks beeped back at her."Activate the destruction protocol" _

_At that a series of rockets were launched from the Daleks ship and were set to head directly for Earth. Rose closed her eyes and imagined a shield around the planet. The rockets hit the shield that she had created telepathically and blew up, shattering into nothing as it was ricocheted by the protective force surrounding the Earth. The Daleks witnessed this and grew hot with hate and rage. They immediately began to yell out "ex-ter-min-ate" at the blonde but she held her hands up and allowed the death rays to bounce back off her._

"_You are time and I control time. I take your atoms and I scatter them" Rose and the Bad Wolf exclaimed before raising their arms slightly and allowing another burst of power to go forth from her body and ignored the Daleks shrieking as they began to disappear into golden dust. It all came to an end quickly much to the Tardis's relief as Rose allowed the power to leave her and the Bad Wolf forced herself into a deep slumber, only to be awakened if needed as the power that Rose had surprisingly managed to muster up had drained the partly human woman of much energy and strength._

_After snapping out of her surprised daze Rose looked around at her surroundings and memories flooded her quickly, filling her in on what had just happened. Her eyes widened with fear as she realised that she was stuck. "Doctor!" The Tardis immediately tried to use her connection with Rose to pull her back through but she realised she was unable to do so. For one thing, the Bad Wolf had gone on 'standby' so to speak and the Tardis had used up enough power to support two worlds to pull her through last time. If she risked doing it again and without the assistance of the Bad Wolf, she could possibly blow a small hole into the universe walls. If Rose was to make it back, then she would have to learn how to channel the power of the wolf. The Tardis felt a pang of sadness that she was unable to do more for her friend especially as the Doctor was undoubtedly beside him with fear by now._

"_Brilliant. What am I supposed to do now? hitch a ride to Earth?" Rose grumbled sarcastically, knowing she had no way to get back or to even get to Earth as she had no teleportation device, only the Dalek ship. The blonde's eyes lit up as it hit her that the Daleks must have a form of teleportation somewhere or else they wouldn't have been able to beam her aboard their spaceship. The Tardis gave a mental smile as she watched the wheels in Rose's mind begin to turn and she had faith that it wouldn't be long before the intelligent young woman would be able to figure her way back to the Doctor._

Rose knew she was alone on the ship so she had no fear of running into any Daleks as she made her way down one of the many different corridors. She had no idea where she was supposed to go or where the teleport room might be, she could only hope she was walking in the right direction and getting closer to finding what she needed. As she walked, Rose formulated a plan in her mind for what she was going to do next. She would obviously have to beam herself down to Earth and then find her mother who was most likely going insane with worry right now as it must have been at least three days since Jackie had last seen or spoken to her daughter. Rose had been a prisoner onboard the ship for two days before disappearing into the other universe so by now everyone must have realised that she was missing.

Then there was the Doctor. She had no idea how she would get back to him since it was clear by now that the Tardis couldn't help her this time, not without the Bad Wolf connecting the two of them. With the Bad Wolf asleep and with no way of knowing how to awaken her, her end of the connection with the spaceship was pretty much down. However Rose had come to learn that there was not really any such thing as 'impossible' and she wouldn't let this make her give up on hope that she would find a way back to the Doctor someday.

Her stomach turned as she thought of how he must have no idea what had happened to Rose and the Daleks and was probably going frantic over the thought that the entire multi-verse might blow up. Thanks to him however, there was no longer any chance of that happening since even though they had only made it through about thirty percent of the bonding process it had left just enough of a mark from the Doctor to keep the Bad Wolf from doing some serious damage in her fury and to remind her of what she had to lose if she let her power and her rage get the better of her.

Now the Daleks were gone and the only thing left was to get home and find a way back to her Time Lord. As she continued walking down the long white corridor she finally came to a stop when several different doors appeared before her. Sighing, she tried to instinctively pick which door she was going to go through. She closed her eyes and suddenly felt something guiding her towards one of the doors. She let the mysterious force lead her through one of the thick metal doors and opened her eyes to find herself standing in a room full of teleports. A relieved smile lit up on the blonde's face as she realised that she had managed to use the Bad Wolf's instincts to help her and she felt her hope begin to brighten as she realised it was only a matter of time before she would be able to harness the Wolf's abilities to get her back home to the man she loved.

* * *

Meanwhile in the other universe the mentioned man in question was currently reacting to Rose's sudden disappearance. He was alarmed and concerned that she had been taken right in the middle of the bonding process because who knew what affect that was going to have on the wolf besides from Rose herself? and he was terrified that everything that they had been doing for the past twenty four hours was going to be in vain, that Rose was going to become the Bad Wolf and forget about everything except her disgust and rage for the Daleks which would lead to the destruction of everything. As he paced up and down in the console room in a brooding silence, his companions looked at each other concerned. Jack turned to River with a knowing look on his face.

"You know how this is going to turn out don't you?" Jack asked her in a low voice, making sure that their conversation didn't reach the sensitive ears of the Doctor. River looked back at the former time agent with a guarded expression on her face. It was obvious she didn't want to tell him anything especially not with the Doctor so close by.

She responded in the way he pretty much expected "Time can be rewritten, Captain"

"Then how come my memories of seeing future Rose haven't changed?"

"They still could" River pointed out, throwing the Doctor a worried look."I hope for the Doctor's sake and our whole universe's sake that they don't"

"Rose is strong, she can fight it" Jack said confidently."And besides maybe even partially bonding with the Doc will have helped a little"

The woman smiled back at him, impressed by his optimism and confidence in his friend. "One can only hope"

"And maybe after all this over, you and me could get those drinks sometime?" Jack suggested giving her a flirtatious smile that she couldn't help but respond to.

"Just pick the century pretty boy" River winked back at him before the Doctor walked over to them with a stormy expression of utter contempt on his face.

"Rose is gone and you two are over here flirting, typical"

Jack looked at the Doctor with offense, retorting "well it's not as if your brooding silence is doing anything but bumming the rest of us out"

"Hey give him a break" Rory piped up as he and Amy joined the group in the corner of the room."He's just lost Rose when they were so close to making it"

"Yeah that's so not helpful Rory" Amy gave her husband a nudge when she saw the fallen expression on the Doctor's face.

"The universe has something against me. I knew it" he grumbled."This is just like when I lost Rose the first time except minus the Cybermen and the void opening"

Amy and Rory looked at him with confusion while Jack and River gave him pitying looks.

"Look we don't know what even the smallest bit of bonding will have done to affect Rose" River spoke up, putting her hand on the Doctor's arm and squeezing softly."For all we know that may have made all the difference but for now we can only wait and see what will happen, sweetie"

"I hate waiting" the Doctor scowled.

"Trust me, we know" Amy responded, rolling her eyes as the Doctor went back to pacing across the room. Silence fell upon the room once more until suddenly the Tardis jerked to one side causing all of her occupants to tumble down onto the floor."Oh here we go again!" the ginger of the group shrieked as the ship began to move through the time and space vortex, pulled in a specific direction.

"What the-"the time lord stood up to glare at the monitor and felt his eyebrows raise upwards in surprise at the information flashing on the screen.

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, favourites etc! Please keep letting me know what you think, I find it encouraging :)  
**

**Well at least that's the Daleks taken care of...at least in that universe. Let's face it I could hardly leave them alive to terrorise that other parallel universe so Rose needed to go back at some point. Now her story arc will be how she will return to the old universe, how much of the power of the wolf she can actually use and if she even SHOULD use it.**

**Once I'm done with this story I hope to write a Ten x Rose one. I have an idea for one after being inspired by a one direction song of all things, haha. **

**Allon-sey for now!  
**

**Next up: Rose makes her way to Earth and there's a reunion between mother & daughter & parallel! dad.  
**


	15. Chapter 15 - home sweet home?

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.  
**

**Chapter Fifteen - Home Sweet Home?  
**

After strapping herself into one of the teleports and tapping in the co-ordinates for Earth (she had come to have extensive knowledge of teleports and how they worked from her time spent jumping at Torchwood and travelling with the Doctor) Rose felt herself vanish on the spot from the now empty Dalek ship and reappear on Earth. As soon as she appeared in a flash of blue light, she stumbled to the ground and was relieved to feel soft grass beneath her body as she hit the ground hard. Rose looked around and was initially worried that she had landed in some foreign country with no means of communicating to anyone but thankfully she seemed to have teleported into England. She picked herself up off the floor and then headed towards the nearest town so she could hopefully hijack a payphone and try to call her mother.

The walk into town was brief, thankfully, and nobody seemed to recognise her as the daughter of Pete Tyler, Torchwood founder and director as well as billionaire owner of the large drink company Vitex. She made her way to the nearest black phone box (in this universe even the phone boxes were a different colour to her home verse) and managed to rummage for change in her jeans pockets. Thankfully she had just about enough for a three minute call and quickly tapped in her parents landline number. The phone rang for a few times until someone finally picked up and Rose felt her heart hammer inside her chest when she recognised her mother's voice. She hadn't realised just how much she had missed her until hearing her voice for the first time since disappearing. "Hello?"

Rose's voice trembled with emotion as she spoke "Mum?"

"ROSE! Rose is that you?" her mother cried out and she was immediately reminded of the year she had missed after the Doctor had dropped her off twelve month's late and her mother's expression when she had turned up at the flat. At Rose's reply of confirmation, the older blonde sighed "Oh sweetheart, where are you? We've been worried sick about you, your father and I have. We were beginning to think you were dead"

"It's kind of a long story. I need a ride back to London"

"Where are you? I'll have your father arrange for a Zeppelin or a limo, whatever you need love"

"I'm in a small village called..." Rose glanced towards a small sign that was stuck to the corner of the road."Little Bookham"

"Okay I'll tell Pete to send for a car. I've missed you so much. I was scared I'd never see you again"

"How long has it been for you?"

"Eight months to the day" Jackie informed her and Rose felt sickened slightly. She couldn't believe she had jumped so much time."I'm just grateful you're alive and well"

"I'm so sorry for doing this to you again, mum I-"Rose frowned as the phone cut her off when her three minutes ended. Sighing she walked out of the phone box and leant against the outside waiting for her lift. She only hoped that her mother would understand when she told her she would have to leave again but for good. She loved Jackie more than anything but there was no way that she could abandon the Doctor forever in his universe if she could get back to him and she couldn't bear the thought of watching everyone around her age and die while she wouldn't.

Sooner than she had expected, Rose caught sight of a long, black limo pulling up across the street. She caught sight of some curious onlookers staring at the sight of the expensive ride and probably wondering what the heck it was doing in their quaint and quiet little village but she ignored them as she made her way across the street. The driver stepped out and gave her a smile as he saw her approaching. "Ms Tyler it's so lovely to see you back and in one piece"

"Thanks Rob" she smiled back at him, recognising Pete's personal chauffeur before he opened the door for her. She quickly slipped into the back of the car and felt a smile spread on her face as she saw her mother and Pete waiting for her on the inside. Jackie burst into tears the moment she saw her daughter and immediately engulfed her into a tight, bone crushing hug. Beside her Pete was smiling relieved that she was alive and back with her family.

"Oh sweetheart I was scared that some nasty alien was just playing a cruel trick on us but you're here" Rose felt tears well up in her own eyes as she soaked in the feel of her mother's loving embrace. When she was nineteen she had always taken Jackie for granted, constantly waltzing off to see the universe and only popping back when the laundry needed doing but as she had grown older she had come to appreciate her a lot more and being separated from her when the Daleks had taken her hostage had made her long for Jackie's scathing insults and badly cooked dinners.

Rose sniffed slightly as the limo began to move and the two moved out of the hug "Mum, I was afraid I'd never get to see you again"

"What do you mean?" Jackie frowned and Pete looked over at her concerned.

"Rose, what happened to you?" her alternative father inquired.

At their questions, Rose had no idea how she was going to explain everything to them but she figured the start would be a good a place as any."I was just out getting some shopping done when all of a sudden I was kind of beamed up onto a spaceship. It was really confusing, kind of a blur really, but when I woke up I was surrounded by Daleks"

"Daleks?" her mother shrieked."I thought that ruddy alien got rid of them all!"

"He did but some escaped as they always do" Rose sighed, running her hands through her tangled mess of hair wearily."Anyway when I woke up I was confronted by them and they were demanding that I help them get back to the other universe. They thought I had the power to cross the void so they could get back to our universe and wouldn't take no as an answer. They had me locked up there for three days before they took drastic action"

"What kind of drastic action?" Pete frowned before his wife asked "Is this why you've been gone for eight months?"

"Yeah but the thing is it's not been eight months for me. It's been less than a week"

Jackie and Pete exchanged surprised glances with obvious questioning looks on their faces as they turned back to look at Rose once more.

"You see when they realised I wasn't gonna cooperate with them nor was I able to they decided they'd take matters into their own hands. They made me look into the time vortex"

Jackie looked at her daughter with horror in her eyes "The Doctor said that last time that almost killed you!"

"I guess I should probably tell you something about that while we're on that subject. The first time I took in the time vortex it really should have killed me but I held it longer than the Doctor did before it killed him and it turns out that somehow it's been kind of mutating my DNA, it's made me different. I'm not gonna age anytime soon, mum"

"How do you know all of this, Rose?" Pete asked his voice quiet as he stared at her seriously.

"The Doctor told me when I saw him"

"You saw the Doctor? I thought he lost his memories" Jackie remarked, confused.

"No, I meant the original Doctor. Once they made me look into the time vortex I became the Bad Wolf again and was bent on destroying the Daleks in my rage but before I could do anything the Tardis sensed what was happening and pulled me back to the old universe and inside of her to keep me safe from them because she saw in a future timeline that if I went back there with no Doctor to stop me then I'd destroy all universes in my anger. However it didn't last long and I ended up jumping through time because of all that power that had been awoken inside of me. A friend of the Doctor's was able to stop it by building me this stabiliser thingy which worked long enough for the Doctor to find me again. Before I ended up back here the Doctor was about to do something that would save the universes but would keep me in my old one permanently until it all went wrong and as you can see I ended up pulled back to this world"

Jackie and Pete gaped at her with a mixture of slightly confused and horrified expressions. A moment later Jackie broke the silence with an outraged cry "You mean that man was gonna take you from me AGAIN without as much as a goodbye? I really could strangle that stupid alien sometimes"

"Mum he had no other option" Rose chastised the older Tyler gently."If he had let me go I would have destroyed everything"

"But you're here now" Pete pointed out."And nothing's been destroyed"

"Only because of what the Doctor did before I landed here again" Rose sighed and Jackie looked at her daughter with worry.

"And what did that man do to you, Rose? You can tell me sweetheart"

"Mum, I'm exhausted. I've just crossed universes and fought off Daleks. I'd appreciate it if you would just drop the subject until tomorrow and I promise I'll answer all of your questions then alright?" Rose felt a migraine coming on but whether that was from the questioning, exhaustion or from carrying the time vortex within her body she had no idea. "I'm not going anywhere"

"But you are, aren't you?" Jackie looked into her daughter's tired eyes and felt a pang of sadness seemingly knowing exactly what her daughter was thinking about.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow. Rose is clearly exhausted" Pete told his wife softly and Jackie sighed deciding to drop the subject for now even though she wanted every question answering right away. She didn't like not being kept in the dark especially when it came to her only daughter.

"Thanks" Rose smiled wearily at Pete before gratefully shutting her eyes and falling asleep as they continued their journey towards London.

When they finally arrived back at the Tyler mansion, Rose went up to her room and found everything as she had left it. She was surprised that they hadn't moved anything in her absence for the past eight months. Jackie joined her in her bedroom obviously not wanting to let her newly rediscovered daughter out of her sight. "Mum I'm fine. I'm not going to disappear" Rose pointed out as she slipped out of her dirty clothes and began to change into her soft, pink flannel pyjamas.

"Then why do I feel like you are?" Jackie looked at her sadness etched in her forty six year old eyes."Don't worry Rose I'm not gonna try and stop you when you leave but you gotta remember sweetheart that it's not easy for a parent to let go of their child especially since that child was the only thing that I had for so long"

"Mum you know how much I'm gonna miss you" Rose found herself wrapping her arms around Jackie."And I owe you so much for raising me by yourself but the Doctor needs me now and I need him too"

"I just hope that alien knows what a good thing he's got" Jackie sniffed."If he doesn't I'll find my way back other there and give him a slap so hard he'll wish he had never regenerated"

"I love you" Rose laughed slightly as she gave her mum a hug and then slipped under her sheets.

"Alright sweetheart I'll let you get some sleep" Jackie sighed."But I expect answers in the morning. For now I'm gonna tuck you in just like I used to when you were still my little girl because who knows if I'm ever gonna have another chance?" Rose smiled tiredly as her mother covered her under her dusty pink flower-printed sheets and kissed her forehead gently. Jackie switched the bedroom light off as she left but stopped to give her sleepy daughter one last look before leaving.

Rose felt a stab of guilt over what she was forcing her mother through but she knew that Jackie understood even if it hurt. Leaving was something Rose had wanted to do for a long time and they had been given more time together than they would have if Rose had managed to stay in her home universe like she had wanted to from the beginning. The only thing Rose was really leaving behind her besides from her mother was Pete and Tony but she knew that Tony would be too young to really miss her when she was gone and Pete and Jackie would still have each other. This way Rose wouldn't have to suffer watching them grow old and die but still she wasn't exactly planning on leaving tomorrow. She needed to find a way to control the Bad Wolf abilities and get through to her home universe and even then she had a feeling it was going to be more complicated than it seemed.

Pushing all thoughts of getting back to the other universe out of her mind, Rose allowed herself to drift off to sleep but as she did, she began to find herself dreaming of a forest, a black wolf with amber coloured eyes and the sound of howling in the distance almost as though another was calling out to the wolf.

**Hi! sorry that I've not updated in a while, I won't be surprised if any of you have lost interest but thanks to everyone for waiting patiently. The other chapter's still in progress but it may be a while before I update again. I've kind of been busy recently and also sick so life's been a bit crazy for me. I've also come up with a huge plot bunny that's screaming to be written but I won't neglect this one while I work on it - it'll be an Avengers/DW cross over BTW if anyone's into that like I am.  
**


	16. Chapter 16 - Beginning Of The End

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.  
**

**Chapter Sixteen - Beginning Of The End**

Rose was quiet as she settled down at the table in Pete's kitchen the morning after she had returned to Pete's universe. She had woken up with a headache so bad that it felt like she had been trampled on by a stampede of elephants but had manage to force herself out of bed and then into a much needed and wanted shower. The feel of cool, water gliding gently down her body was a refreshing relief after spending the past week or so sweating with either fear, exhalation or from simply pure heat.

After showering, she changed into a pair of fresh black trousers and a cream coloured, silky, sleeveless v-neck blouse that had a grey belt around the waist. Her dark blonde hair fell in thick waves past her shoulders and she decided against putting on any make up since there was a strong chance she'd start crying again and it would all run anyway. She thought of the conversation she was going to have with her mother soon and made that a definite possibility of crying.

When Rose arrived in the kitchen she wasn't surprised to find her mother already up and dressed serving her little brother his cornflakes while Pete sipped a cup of tea as he read the morning paper. She smiled faintly at the familiar scene before taking her place at the table. Once she noticed her daughter's presence Jackie immediately went into mother hen mode.

"Oh sweetheart you must be starving as you've probably not had a right good breakfast in ages! I'll fry you up some eggs and sausages! a proper English breakfast eh?"

"Mum, toast will be fine" Rose assured her mother allowing the woman to fuss over her as she hadn't seen her in a long time and it probably wouldn't be too long before she disappeared again but for good this time.

"I'll hear none of that Missy; you've gotten too skinny as it is. You could use a bit more meat on those bones of yours love" Jackie insisted and went to making her daughter a full English breakfast while Pete looked on in envy.

"You should count your blessings Rose. The old ball and chain hasn't let me even touch a bit of bacon for weeks now" Pete complained while Jackie rolled her eyes and retorted "that's because Doctor Jones warned you that you'll be heading for a full on heart attack if you eat any more of that stuff and I'm not losing you for a second time to _bacon _of all things"

Pete scoffed as he folded the morning paper up and put it to one side "And I said that Doctor Jones was obviously exaggerating"

"And you know that how?" Jackie glared at him leaving him no room for argument. Once Jackie Tyler said something that meant it was final and nothing was going to dissuade her otherwise.

"Rosie, look I drew a picture of us for when you came back!" Tony suddenly piped up and pointed Rose's attention towards the fridge where she spotted a childish sketch of two stick women, a stick man and a little stick child holding onto his parents hands. Rose smiled at the portrait and felt a pang when she realised that if she went back she would miss seeing her little brother grow up and see what kind of man he would be when he was an adult. She imagined he would have Jackie and Rose's fieriness with some of Pete's long suffering and enduring patience and she smiled when she imagined him happy with children of his own someday. She knew it was going to be hard leaving all of them behind but at the same time she imagined how painful it would be to stay and watch them all wither and die in front of her eyes. She'd rather leave and imagine them all safe and alive as she had last seen them, immortal in her memory.

"Here you go sweetheart" Jackie cooed at her daughter as she placed a plate full of bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast in front of the slightly-thinner-than-she-had-been blonde.

"Thanks mum" Rose smiled gratefully before digging in and savouring the delicious meal knowing that someday she would never be able to enjoy her mother's cooking ever again. Sure the Doctor would be able to take her from one alien planet to another and enjoy a variety of different universal cuisines but it just wasn't the same as the taste of her mother's cooking made out of love and concern for her only daughter.

"I suppose I better get Tony to school" Pete sighed as he got up from his place at the table and ignored the pout on his son's face as he scooped his small, protesting body up into his arms.

"But daddy I wanna spend the day with Rosie!" he wailed and Rose felt her heartache for her adorable younger brother."She's only just got back!"

"Exactly she needs some time to readjust to being back and you have school. You can see Rose after. She'll still be here" Pete insisted as he carried his son from the kitchen and up the stairs to get him changed into his uniform. Jackie let out a sigh as her husband disappeared and joined Rose at the kitchen table. At the look on her mother's face Rose knew that the time had come to tell her mother about everything and face her reaction to the news that her daughter was almost married to a centuries old alien.

"So are you gonna tell me what's been going on with you or do I have to wait until the day I turn around and suddenly find your not here anymore?" Jackie sighed and Rose felt her eyes widened slightly. Her mother knew Rose almost better than she knew herself and most likely knew or felt that the day was coming when she would return to the Doctor in the other universe, a fact she probably had immediately known was true once Rose had told her that she was no longer aging. She felt a stab of guilt that she had not really taken her mother's feelings into consideration more and decided that she deserved the truth not matter how hard the conversation was going to be.

"I'm not human anymore, mum and I'm not aging. I couldn't bear staying here and watch everyone I love wither away and die" Rose began, her voice trembling with emotion."The Doctor and I – we can be together forever and neither one of us will grow old or have to watch the other fade away. He can also help me to control these abilities I have that I don't know how to fully control. Before I ended up in this universe, the Doctor was bonding me to him so that I wouldn't keep vanishing into different points of time and so the Daleks couldn't pull me back and use me as a weapon"

"Bonding you to him? What does that mean? Is he making you into some kind of pet sweetheart? Because if he is then I'll find a way other there and slap him until he can no longer feel that stupid face of his"

"No, mum" Rose laughed lightly at her mother's dramatics."He was marrying me"

"Oh that makes sense" Jackie nodded before pausing and doing a double take."Wait he did what? Did you just say he married you?"

"Well he was planning on but it didn't exactly pan out like we'd hoped" the younger Tyler sighed."We developed thirty percent of our mental bond but we didn't get up to the actual marrying part of the process. All things considered we were fortunate to just get that thirty percent or the universe may have ended by now – all of them, not just that one"

"I'm not sure I even want to know the full story" Jackie frowned."Just tell me sweetheart, are you planning on getting back to that universe if you can?"

"Of course and I can. I just need to learn to harness the power of the Bad Wolf"

Jackie stared at her daughter with concern. "But that much power killed the Doctor and you took out a whole bunch of those Dalek things with it while it burned you up"

"It's different I can slightly control it now thanks to the thirty percent of my bond with the Doctor" Rose replied trying to sound as reassuring as possible but she could understand her mother's concern and the truth was she was also a little afraid of trying to control that much power. A part of her was scared it would overpower her and she'd lose herself to the wolf or she would somehow become corrupted by it. Didn't they say that absolute power corrupted or something along those lines? Rose planned to keep that thought in her own mind lest her mother would freak out even more.

"You hope you can" Jackie spoke as though she could read her daughter's mind and Rose sometimes suspected that she could even when Jackie would shrug it off and call it "mother's intuition".

Rose had now gotten to the point of the conversation where she was tired of talking "Mum, I love you but I'm doing this regardless if you approve or not. I know you're worried but I know what I'm doing"

"If you do manage to do this without turning yourself into dust or whatever then you tell that Doctor of yours that he better take good care of you" Jackie sighed, resigning herself to the fact that her daughter was not her little girl anymore and was no longer going to obey her every command or listen to her concerns and wishes. Like it or not, Rose was an adult and was free to make whatever foolish, reckless decision that she wanted to make even if it took her a whole universe away from her."And I expect grandchildren. If that's possible, I expect him to find a way to mail me some pictures" at her last words, Rose found herself choking on a piece of toast.

"Mum!"

Jackie gave her daughter a seemingly innocent expression but at the same time her eyes twinkled with amusement at Rose's reaction."What?"

"You are ridiculous sometimes, you know that?" she huffed before finishing up her breakfast and washing the dish in the sink while Jackie left the room to make a few phone calls to the press about her daughter's sudden return so there wouldn't be a sudden swarm of press hounding them later on once they found out.

As she stood alone, Rose wondered momentarily if she was going the right thing by trying to tap into her Bad Wolf powers or if she could possibly be putting everything in danger. One thing was for certain : this was the only way she'd ever make it back to the other universe and she felt positive that if she was able to learn to control the wolf like she did back on the Dalek ship then she would not only make it back to her home universe and to the Doctor but she could use her abilities for good and with so much bad that she had witnessed in her home universe through her travels with the Doctor, she figured the universe could do with a little more good in it.

A few hours later, Rose found herself sitting in her father's office at Torchwood. She had come to realise that if she was going to try and hack into her wolf abilities and try to control them then she was going to need a stable area to practise in and perhaps some way of monitoring what she was doing and how it was not only affecting her but the world that she was currently stuck living in. As much as Rose didn't want to stay in Pete's world, she would prefer to be stuck living there than risk blowing everything up. She may be selfish sometimes but she wasn't a complete idiot and would never risk the fate of an entire universe just to be with the Doctor. She loved him but not to that extent. She knew if it was the other way around then the Doctor would have to pick the safety of the universe over Rose and she didn't mind that at all. She just hated the thought of him in the TARDIS hurting and feeling guilty because he'd been unable to prevent her leaving which was why she was going to do her best to make a safe and stable return to him.

"So you're telling me" Pete began after hearing Rose out who had informed him about everything that had happened in the other universe and what she wanted to do to get back. Needless to say he looked very concerned."You want to harness the power of the time vortex that almost killed you and did kill the Doctor in the past to jump universes?"

Rose gave him her straightest face possible and immediately responded with a confident "Yes"

"You do realise how _insane _this sounds right, don't you?" Pete asked her incredulously."You are asking me to condone you putting your life in danger and depending on if you are actually able to control this immense power, perhaps our world so that you can blow open a portal from here to the other universe?"

"I know how crazy it sounds but I need you to have faith in me and trust that I know what I'm doing"

Pete sighed and pressed his fingers to the bridge of his nose, an obvious sign that Rose was currently the cause of his latest bout of stress. "Rose I don't know what to tell you. I want more than anything to be able to help you but if the board found out what I was condoning not only could I be in serious trouble but I could be risking the entire Torchwood operation. These guys didn't approve of what we were doing to begin with, calling us 'crazy alien hunters' and if they thought we were doing something dangerous they would shut us down instantly"

"Dad" Rose knew that she shouldn't be going the dad route but Pete was clearly not on board with her plan as she expected and she needed just one chance to do this. Sure it was risky but everything came with risks and she was sure that if this went right then the risks would be well worth the outcome and it wasn't her own selfish desire that was planting that thought in her mind, it was the fact that she knew what she was capable of and if she could learn to control it then she could save millions of lives and planets. Not only that but she also believed that if she didn't try to learn to control it at all then it could switch itself back on when she least expected it to and pose an even bigger threat than the attempt of learning to control it would (thirty percent of the Doctor would only go so far). She had to get Pete to see things her way or else she'd be force to experiment in a riskier environment and she didn't want to harm anybody if she could help it. "If I don't try to learn to control this thing then I could do even more damage in the future if it decides to turn itself back on again. I need to be able to at least know how to control when it decides to power itself up"

"You're not going to let this go are you?" Pete sighed and gave her a weary smirk."You are just like your mother aren't you?"

Rose smiled back at him."Does that mean you'll help me?"

"It means that I will allow you the use of some of Torchwood's facilities but if I think that this little experiment could become a threat to our entire operation or to the safety and lives of our employees then I will have to put a stop to it alright?" Pete agreed at last and Rose felt a surge of relief stream through her body like a river.

Everything was depending on this 'experiment' to be a success and as she listened to Pete go over a list of the protocol that was going to be needed in this situation, Rose's mind conjured up an image of the Doctor and she just knew that she couldn't let this be a failure. She needed to get back to him even if it took her a hundred years to fully be able to use her power.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the near future_

A bloodied and beaten Rose stood alone in the silent forest and pondered over her options. She was in no state to attempt to make another jump since the last one had almost drained her entirely of all her energy and life force which she guessed was what happened when she was busy using her power to fight off a hoard of angry aliens and then teleporting herself from one universe to another. She had realised that she was back in her home universe as soon as she had gotten a good smell of the air thanks to her newly heightened wolf-like senses. The air in Pete's world smelt slightly off like bitter tasting fruit or a sort of tangy taste while her home universe smelt like vanilla and cinnamon and just felt right to her. She wondered if this was how the Doctor viewed the universe or if her sense of time and space was different to his. She would have to ask him once she could find a way off this unknown planet.

She trekked through several layers of mud and grime to make her way outside of the forest and realised that she had appeared just outside of small but quaint looking village. Rose hoped that she would be able to find somebody willing to help her since she was freezing in only her torn and thin black vest top and dark green khakis. She wandered down a narrow pathway that led through the village and found herself walking past several small shops (all of which were shut since it seemed to be early hours of the morning on this planet) and an Inn. Rose knocked lightly on the wooden doors of the small brick building and hoped that somebody would answer. She waited and a few moments later the door swung open to reveal a grumpy looking elderly woman with leathery tanned skin and snow white hair. Storm coloured eyes narrowed with suspicion as they took in Rose's appearance. "What do you want at this time of night?"

"My names Rose" she started in a trembling voice. Her head was spinning and she felt the little strength she had left begun to leave her."And I need somewhere to stay just for the night. I have no money but I can offer you my help and once I've recovered I think you'll be very interested in what I have to offer"

"Get lost" the woman snarled."I don't need any freeloaders banging on my door trying to con me. I'm not born yesterday, love. You'll have to go sleep in the forest. That's the only place that will take you in for free" With that said, the woman slammed the door in Rose's face and she felt her tired eyes begin to fill up with tears as she collapsed on the ground, unable to hold herself up for much longer.

As she lay unconscious on the ground, she was completely unaware of a person approaching her with a sympathetic expression on their face after witnessing the scene and noticing how exhausted Rose had appeared. They lifted Rose up in their arms and carried her into a nearby hut and onto the one single bed that was inside, leaving her to sleep through the night. As she slept the stranger watched with wide and surprised eyes as the injuries on Rose all began to heal.

**So that was my first update in a month. Sorry for the obnoxiously slow update but I've literally had the worst case of writers block and not been concentrating well this month. Plus I was on holiday last week!. Anyway, thanks to everyone who reviewed and keep on reading this story. I promise that it'll be wrapping up soon I just need to start pulling all the loose ends together and make sure I don't leave any plot holes!. Eek, hate it when that happens!.**

**ON THE 50TH NEWS: Since I got quite a few excited messages about David and Billie returning I will admit that I was honestly surprised when I heard. You may have read in my note about fifteen chapters back I didn't expect Moffat to bring Rose back (I kind of figured he'd bring Ten back though) but I am very excited about it. Hopefully it's a juicy role and a well written episode. Thanks for everyone who informed me even though I kind of knew already at that point (I have a tumblr lol. Doctor Who blog revealed it on there).  
**


	17. Chapter 17 - Leaving

**Disclaimer: I do not own DW or any of it's characters unless they are OCs.  
**

**Chapter Seventeen: Leaving  
**

"What am I even doing?" Rose asked herself out loud as she stood in one of the large and empty training rooms in the basement level of Torchwood about two days after she had gone to see Pete. Around her she was surrounded by various and very expensive training equipment – some that looked like the kind of stuff you would find in a gym and some that just looked like it was thrown together from various pieces of complicated alien technology which Rose was proud to be able to say she had learnt how to use during her time at Torchwood.

However as she stood inside the training room that Pete had ensured was empty just for her usage and dressed in her training gear of a thin black vest top and khaki pants she realised that she didn't have the faintest idea what she was doing or how she was going to go about trying to access her abilities. She didn't even know what she was going to train with but she was determined that she would figure this out somehow.

A sudden knock on the room's heavy metal door broke Rose out of her thoughts and she jumped slightly, startled by the sudden sound. The door slowly opened and a familiar face grinned at her from the doorway. Rose couldn't help but smile back when she saw her partner of three years and good friend Jake gazing at her with an air of curiosity. "So I hear that Mr Boss Man has cleared this room especially for you. What's with the loner act Rose?"

"I just need to be alone" Rose told him and it was the truth as well. She didn't want anyone with her in case they were to be hurt if she couldn't control the wolf immediately even though she didn't really think the wolf would hurt anybody that Rose loved and cared about. After all the whole point to the Bad Wolf's existence was to save the Doctor so it must sense on some level who to defend against and who to protect but Rose didn't want to take any chances and risk losing the privilege of having somewhere safe to train."I really don't want to be around anyone right now"

Jake looked at her with concern."Those Daleks must have done a number on you. Did your time with them traumatise you or something? it's not like you to isolate yourself from everybody including me" Rose could sense the hurt in the blonde's voice and she felt a pang of guilt for neglecting her friend ever since she returned back from her adventure in the other universe. It was as if her goal to return to the Doctor had consumed her for the past few days and she had completely forgotten about everything else including people who had been great friends to her since getting trapped in that universe and being forced to live without the Doctor, never really knowing if she'd ever definitely see him again.

"I'm sorry Jake" Rose told him sincerely."I didn't mean to avoid you or ignore you in any way it's just that it's complicated and I'd explain but like I said it's complicated"

"Don't worry. Pete explained the basics to me" Jake shrugged with a slight smile."You've somehow become some sort of superwoman and you want to be able to find a way to use your powers to get back to your old universe to your Doctor"

Rose quirked an eyebrow at her friend with amusement "First of all he isn't _my _Doctor, I don't own him. Secondly that's basically right except you make it sound way easier than it actually is. I don't even know how I'm supposed to train or where to start or how to trigger this Bad Wolf mechanism. When I was done with the Daleks it was as if she fell into a sleep"

"Well it might help if you have someone to train with you" Jake suggested with a grin."Maybe I could help you out" Rose immediately stiffened at his suggestion and shook her head.

"Absolutely not – don't be stupid, Jake"

"Think about it, Rose. The wolf only wants to come out when it senses you're under attack. Maybe you need to be involved in a fight or some kind of conflict for it to activate itself" Rose hated to admit that Jake had a point but she refused to risk his life over this. Losing Jake was just not worth it. She had made a deal with herself that if put anybody at risk or the world then she would stop trying or not try at all. The Bad Wolf was too dangerous a force to be messing with frivolously.

"Jake if you want me to spend some time with you I'd be more than willing to buy you a pint at the pub later but I'm not going to let you risk your neck for my sake" the blonde former human told him firmly, putting her foot down and wearing an expression that left no room for further discussion. Jake could see that Rose wasn't going to budge on the matter for now so decided to leave it there.

"Fine but think about it Rose. If you change your mind you know where to find me" he grinned cheekily before disappearing out of the door and leaving the youngest Tyler woman alone to her thoughts.

Later that day as she had promised, Rose joined Jake at the pub located a few blocks away from her parent's house and bought him a pint. As they sat down at their usual booth near the front window of the pub, Jake once again brought up his idea to help Rose train which she still firmly shot down. "Jake, I told you that I can't do anything that could risk you getting hurt. Do you know how guilty I would feel if you even got just the slightest scratch because I gave in and let you recklessly go through with this?"

"Rose" Jake said her name patiently and she calmed down, biting her lip to keep herself from carrying on with her rant."If you would just let me finish, I was going to say that although I think you wouldn't have harmed me at all I respect your need to train safely which is why I've requested permission from Pete to provide you with one of our training simulators to help trigger whatever it is that triggers your wolfy alter-ego"

Rose looked at her friend curiously. When she had joined torchwood she hadn't really needed much training thanks to her experience with the Doctor besides from the basic self-defence techniques so she had never needed to use one of the training simulators that were used with new recruits that had never dealt with the type of stuff Torchwood dealt with before. "How is this supposed to help me? I thought your idea was for someone to be really in the room with me"

"Which you didn't want" Jake reminded her."But the training simulators are high tech and trust me the situations and aliens that you face will feel within real enough that it might cause you enough fear to unlock your other side without risking any real people in the process. Pete has given you his approval on this"

"That might not be a bad idea" Rose agreed slightly impressed and touched that Jake had made all this effort to help her. When they had been building the dimension cannon, he had been a big help and while he didn't know much about the science of the cannon he had been, along with Mickey, a big support system to her and encouraged her not to give up even when several of the first attempts to use the cannon had gone drastically wrong. "Jake it really means a lot you doing this for me so thank you. You're the best friend I've had in this world since Mickey left. Maybe even before"

Jake lifted his pint to take a sip and gave her a sad smile "I just want you to be happy which you clearly aren't being stuck in this world"

"I'm gonna miss you"

"Obviously" he grinned at her."I'll miss you too, Blondie"

"Shut up, your one to talk" Rose gestured with a smirk at Jake's own head of light blonde locks. The two continued to laugh together for the next few hours before they decided to call it a night and went their separate ways. Rose took a taxi to her parents house and after saying goodnight to Jackie and Pete and kissing her little brother goodnight, made her way to her bedroom to change and get into bed. As she slipped under the covers, Rose froze as she heard a slight howling in the distance. She frowned as her room became completely silent as if nothing had happened before forcing her eyes to close. As she drifted off, Rose was almost positive she could hear the sound of howls growing louder and louder as if they were coming closer to her.

* * *

The next few weeks passed by pretty quickly and Rose began taking Jake's advice and using the Torchwood training simulators to attempt to awaken her wolf abilities. Unfortunately the wolf didn't seem to be taking the bait, at least not much as the furthest Rose got to using her abilities was her quickening reflexes and heightened senses but they had been coming to her slowly over time anyway so it wasn't really anything new.

However her mother was thrilled that Rose didn't seem to be leaving in a hurry as it meant she got to spend more time with her only daughter before she literally vanished off the face of the Earth. Rose, realising this, had made the most of her time stuck in Pete's world by spending her time not training with her mother and her little brother. She spent some time with Pete but they had never really developed a close father-daughter bond as Rose had always figured she'd be leaving at some point and thought it best not to get too attached.

It was a random Wednesday when everything changed for Rose. She had spent her lunchtime at a small but classy cafe having a dinner of fish and chips with her mother before heading back to work and more importantly, back to training. She had decided that even if nothing had come of it so far, it didn't mean that it wouldn't eventually so was planning to keep on doing it whilst returning to her work as a Torchwood field agent. The blonde had changed out of her suit into a pair of dark green khakis and a black thin vest top, her normal Torchwood training outfit. She went into the her empty training room and slipped on the simulator, watching as her environment around her changed into a random town in Italy with a bunch of strange vampire fish people heading towards her, preparing for a fight.

She was all set to battle them when the room around her began to shake violently and the simulator fell from her head and landed on the floor with a heavy thump. Rose winced knowing Pete would kill her if she managed to break or damage a piece of Torchwood equipment worth over a million pounds. Before she could inspect the simulator and assure herself that it wasn't damaged, the Torchwood alarms began blasting out and red lights flashed through the room signalling that there was a code red emergency happening right now, meaning that Rose was needed elsewhere along with all the other Torchwood field operatives.

Quickly, Rose rushed from the room and grabbed her headset from the changing rooms without bothering to get dressed back into her pantsuit. "Pete what's going on?" Rose demanded urgently as she walked in a calm but fast pace down the clinically white corridor of the basement level of the building as it walls continued to rock from the action that was occurring from one of the above levels. "Why's the building shaking?"

She was relieved when her step-dad immediately responded "Rose we're having a code red. I need you to the third floor ASAP"

"Yeah I kind of figured that from the alarms and flashing lights" Rose pointed out."But what's happening? Where are the other operatives?"

"They're all on the third floor. We're under attack from a bunch of angry intergalactic thugs"

Rose's eyes widened in realisation "The third floor. Isn't that where the prisoners are kept?"

"Yes and that is why I need you up there right now!"

"Right, I'm on it" she responded and quickly made her way into the elevator at the end of the corridor. Rose was relieved that they seemed to be functioning properly and pressed the button that would deliver her at the third floor. A few moments later the sliver doors pinged open and she was greeted outside by a relieved looking Jake who was dressed in the standard Torchwood all black uniform and was armed with a large gun. He was quick to throw her a gun of her own and although she wasn't a fan of guns nor did she make it a habit of actually using them, it was Torchwood policy for all of its agents to be armed and protected.

"Rose I'm glad your here. We need to get to the prisons right now" Jake looked more serious than Rose had ever seen him and judging from the grim look in his eyes Rose could tell with a feeling of dread churning in her stomach that something bad had happened."The aliens – we've met them before. Rose you remember those huge muscular six foot tall dark green warrior looking creatures? the ones that tried to kidnap President Harriet Jones and brainwash the world into becoming their slaves?"

Rose's eyes widened slightly. "You mean the small terrorist group that I apprehended last Christmas?" Jake nodded as he grimaced.

"It seems that their family – a large family mind you – have come to collect our prisoners by force and will not be negotiated with. They also want to blow up Britain before they leave for having the nerve of treating their relatives unfairly and persecuting them for being 'not of this world'. The fact that their relatives tried to take over our world first seems to conveniently escape them"

"How bad is it?" Rose sighed as she followed Jake down towards a doorway that would lead towards the large rows of prisons on the third floor reserved for some of the more violent species they've had to arrest.

"Agent Jodie Daniels was killed instantly along with Agent Foster. Agent Thomas and Agent Owens are seriously injured and if we don't get them out of here soon are likely to die. The only ones left are me, Agent Jones, Agent Oswald and you. The others are either trapped upstairs with your dad or on holiday and not on active duty"

The blonde's lips pressed together into a tight line as she frowned. "Great" Once she and Jake made it halfway down the prison cells, Rose's face paled at the utter destruction that the aliens standing in front of her had caused. The bodies of the two Agents that had died were lying outside of the newly destroyed prison cell and had been badly mutated by the piercing claws of the thuggish looking warriors and her other Agents were groaning in pain. Smoke was beginning to fill the room and Rose felt her eyes begin to burn with fury as she looked at the unrepentant faces of the menacing aliens before her. At the same time it was almost as if a switch had flipped inside of her and she could hear a familiar howling in her mind.

"Oi you lot what do you think you're doing? Your friends have been in our custody for the crimes that they committed or tried to commit against our planet so you have absolutely no right to come barging in here to help them escape justice" Jake watched from beside her at the growl that Rose let out as she spoke to the beasts in front of them. His expression turned to one of awe and surprised when he saw her eyes begin to glow faintly gold.

"You had no right to capture and lock away the VUL-TAR-IANS. Our species is made for battle and to fight, not to be locked away like some common criminals. If we are to be punished then we die in battle as warriors, not rot away in your puny little prisons!" The leader of the group sneered and Rose took one more glance at the deceased Agents in front of her, recalling that both Agents had been happily married with children waiting at home and felt her anger grow hotter inside of her. She could practically feel the power flowing inside of her veins, waiting to be released as if it had been eagerly waiting for this moment to come and she knew in a way that it had. Bad Wolf had been sleeping long other Agents nearby exchanged nervous glances as they watched their head Agent begin to glow gold. Even the aliens in front of them began to grow nervous and take a few steps back as they sensed a new force enter the equation.

"If death is what you wish" Rose spoke in an other-worldly voice that was so calm that it scared Jake a little."Then I am more than happy to grant it"

"You cannot harm us" the leader of the VUL-TAR-IANS barked with mocking laughter."You are nothing but a weak human. Your guns cannot penetrate our skin"

"Who said anything about guns?" the blonde replied in a cold voice and the leader looked momentarily stunned before screaming "attack her!"

Immediately the rest of the group began to launch their sharp nails like bullets or darts at Rose who immediately held up a hand to stop them, dropping the gun she was carrying in the process. However neither she nor the others noticed the VUL-TAR-IAN lurking in the shadows behind them and it slowly and silently approached before striking Rose in the back with its claws that pierced her skin as easily as a knife or a dagger would have. Rose let out a frightening howl of pain before turning and snarling like an animal at the creature behind her. Jake and the other Torchwood operatives quickly moved away from the scene, eyes wide and faces pale, as Rose let out a wave of power from her hands and turned the creature that had dared to harm her into dust. She turned back to fight the other aliens that were prepared to launch another attack at Rose. She held her arms outstretched and turned to them once again calm despite the fact that she was heavily bleeding and could barely stand.

"Leave before I kill all of you and never return here" Jake and the others looked slightly surprised at this but remained silent as Rose continued to speak to them in an icy cold tone."I can see your timelines. Eventually your race will become extent and will bother no one anymore but for now I will let you live as long as you agree to leave this planet alone and never again attempt to conquer a planet that is unable to fight back. Enough blood has been shed here"

The alien warriors, shocked and a little bit dismayed by the display of power that Rose had shown them, found that they were forced to agree. Even the leader of the family could see that the one supposedly human woman was too much of a match for their small army and decided to withdraw while they still had the chance. They may want to die in battle and have the honour and glory that came from it but at the same time they were not suicidal.

"Very well, we agree" the leader then turned to sneer at Jake and the others."Looks like you have a more dangerous force than us to worry about among your own race of pathetic humans" The group then pressed a bunch of teleports on their wrists before disappearing from the room. Jake was about to speak up when Rose suddenly turned to him, still glowing.

"Jake, it's time for me to go. I can only control this power for so long until I am able to find the Doctor and now's my only chance to leave" Jake stared in disbelief at Rose's words before he finally managed to find his voice again.

"But Rose your mother will kill me for letting you go without so much of a goodbye!"

"Mum will be sad but she will understand" Rose responded, her eyes filled with gold tears."She's known this day was coming for a while now and we were able to have some more time together before I left. I love her but I know where I'm meant to be. I always have"

Jake looked at his close friend sadly "I'm gonna miss you Blondie. It's gonna be boring without either Mickey or you around"

"I'm sure you'll be fine, Jake. You managed to live without us once right?" Rose pointed out and her friend merely smiled sadly.

"Goodbye Rose"

"Bye Jake" With that said, the Torchwood operatives watched in shock and alarm as their leader was engulfed by a glow light before fading away so that nothing was left in the spot that she once occupied. There were a few moments before one of the Agents - Jake recognised it was Agent Oswald - spoke with a strange look on her face.

"Err, guys? Who is gonna be the one to explain this to Pete?" Immediately they all turned to Jake, the only one who seemed to understand the slightest of what had just happened, who just shrugged casually.

"Alright, it's not like he didn't see this coming anyway"

**Thanks as always for everyone who has been reviewing and reading. I hope you all enjoy the little nod I've given to Clara since I happen to like her character but can't include her in this story. I'm not sure when my next update will be but I'll do my best to get one up within the next month at least.**


End file.
